Things and Powers I Can Hardly Fathom
by Liningcorn9
Summary: You know, it's interesting dealing with the realization of being frozen for a long time and dealing with people you have no hope of really trusting and being on a space station...one of the places i would of refused to be at if i was given the choice and to find out you have someone you know from one of your stories come to fruition...like some weird dream.(M for safety)
1. Section 1

Sup people's, So i decided to say screw it and pop this on-

Psycho: Since there was only one vote for a long ass time! Come on! Just one!

I could of waited but i doubt anyone would of actually done any more voting then the one that did...

So, you guys know the drill for music by now. Pop it up, enjoy and read on!

Vlad: At the end of the chapter, take a moment to put down your thoughts, take on with the action to entice the cheeky bugger that is typing for me to continue to write more. Fav, follow and review!

Psycho: And as usual, Enjoy you sexy bitches!

Section one

I was in a dark void. Nothing moving. Sounds nonexistent. Then, blurred images slowly unfurled to my eyes as did sounds slowly grew in volume. I was in a brightly lit hallway. And far as i could tell, I was running. I could feel a primal psychotic glee as i ran with a demented grin of malice, holding something. I couldn't tell at the moment as music fit for killing played as i ran. But when a man came into sight with a large green scaled bipedal creature coming up in front of him, facing me. I only chuckled knowing somehow it was a futile attempt. I ran up to the creature as it was opening it's maw for an attack of some sort. But I lept up onto it's upper body, my left hand on it's right shoulder, and my right arm pulling forwards to jam into it's mouth. At that moment i saw it was a black chinese war sword. It was plunged into the back of it's throat, the creature falling backwards from my momentum, being killed instantly as it's eyes glazed over, the blade going through the back of it's mouth and into it's spinal column of it's neck. Severing the nerves, then i lept off it lobbing the man's head off in the process in two swift motions.

I then continued running down the hall, turning down this hall and that hall. Leaving a trail of utter carnage along the way as a shrill voice cackled maniacally from my mouth with a growl. "More! More! Send me more to carve! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAHAHAAA!" The voice cackled like an imp with malicious mirth. Moments later after another was cut down i sprang up out of my sleep only to be caught by the straps that kept me from floating away from my bed breathing somewhat hard, as did a malicious grin quickly fade. I brought my hand up to my forehead as i calmed my breath.

"Jesus mcfuck...I have to stop eating those damn special packaged foods before i sleep." I said slightly groggy and in irritation.

" _Awww, but i get to have my fun in the dream realm!_ " A somewhat shrill ish, somewhat high pitched voice said in my mind.

"Really Psycho? As much as it somewhat entertains me, i get more weird ass dreams then anything. I don't like the damn things." I retorted to the voice.

" _Though for the longest times you've been wanting to dream. Granted it took a trip to Vegabond's station to finally do so. And now you bitch that you don't want them any more after nearly seven years, of not dreaming._ " Another though much deeper voice said.

"Yeah, but then i remembered why i made myself stop having them." I said, a sorrowed note edging my voice. I could never have a dream i wanted to dream of since i began to finally dream after eight years of wanting to that fantastical realm again. I reached to my right to grab my glasses, as they conveniently floated to a spot i was grabbing at without looking. "Oooh bloody hell…" I sighed in the dimly lit room i was in. I saw my digital watch float in front of me, I decided to grab it curious of what time it was, as i pressed a corner button brightening the screen with a greenish blue glow. _8:35 am._ I mentally sighed as i unclipped the straps. I looked around the room looking for my drink i had for the night. It took me several moments to find it as it was floating near to the ceiling. I lightly pushed myself off the bed, taking advantage of the zero gravity momentum factor. _The one thing i love about being in a spatial region is the zero gravity. Don't have to work much on momentum._ I thought as i grabbed the bottle and placing a hand on the ceiling so i didn't hit my head, effectively stopping myself.

I drained the last quarter of a liter that was in it, being somewhat dehydrated and trying to get my sugars up. _Hypoglycemia, thou art such a bitch…_ I commented as i woke up some more, with result of me also popping the various joints of my body, making a chorus of snaps and pops. "Oh much better." I said as i pushed off of the ceiling and made my way to my holo screen computer. _And another thing i like about this is the computing tech._

" _Amen to that Will. Plus any more parts of your body pops in quick succession to what you can already do. I'm calling you rice krispy treat._ " Psycho said agreeing then commented humorously.

 _Shut it._ I thought with a short mental chuckle.

"Allllrighty diety...let's see what's on the bullshit list today." I said going into my scottish accent, even though i'm not even from Scotland, nor have i ever been there. Though I can sound like a native resident to the land. "Panels going to shiet, some tubing going to shiet. News planetside of things randomly going to shiet…" I listed as i continued the accent, not all that interested of the news coming through. "Wait a fuck…" I said as i went back to the news screen. "Now who fucked what?" I said using my usual phrase for when something caught my attention last second.

 _Several new creatures have been seen taking out exploration teams and there respecting guard mech's from these last few days. There has been only three survivors from the entirety of the sixteen search squads of eight researchers and, there four guard mech's. The body's of the mech's have shown to be horribly mangled and torn apart even though there armours rated to withstand damage from something of mid scale railgun weaponry._ I read, my eyes widening and my brows furrowed. _What the utter fuck almighty can damage those things!_ I thought exasperatedly with a surprised expression with furrowed eyebrows. As i was trying to contemplate the extensive damage something metallic bumped into my head.

"Sonuvabitch." I said quickly recoiling my head back, turning to what hit me in one motion. I saw my new little but oh so _powerful_ bluetooth speaker. "Hello you sneaky little prick." I said nonchalantly to the music playing contraption in a smooth sounding deep voice."Come hither, my wonderful little maker of music." I continued as i grabbed it and placed it on a metal plate next to me, turning it on in the process and turning it's attaching mechanism on. In other words it's magnet. It produced a short series of low to high beeps indicating that it was on. I made a motion on my left hand like i was flicking my hand open and a holographic like glove of sorts appears from about halfway up my forearm to my hand, colored in beautiful alternating patterns of blue and purple. I quickly navigate the UI on the device.

"Come on…" I announced to the multi purpose device of mine. I came up to the music function and then connected to the speaker, connecting instantly then starting off with Black Dog by Led Zeppelin. "That's better." I said then my voices began to sing along to the song. Which i forgot to mention, We love to sing to most of my music i have downloaded. I have old rock classics like Ozzy osbourne, Def leppard, AC/DC and quite a few others, then i have things like the newer rock. And the good kind mind you, Three days grace, most before the singers changed, Skillet, Godsmack. And that's just to name a few i have of that genre, I even have a good selection of dubstep and a hint of metal, and about maybe six or eight rap songs, most being gaming rap. One from Will smith, and from Eminem and i forget some of the others...It's hard to remember a lot of songs off hand when you have over a thousand songs, Almost two thousand if i remember correctly.

"Alright back to that little fuckery post…" I said then began reading again. As I continued to read on, my internal anxiety shakes began to vibrate my insides as i read. Oh how i hated how my anxiety and paranoia tag teamed my mind, providing terrifying situations. _God dammit. This is why i never read or listen to the fucking news…_ I thought irritatedly as a vague mental model of some sort of a large creature played in my mind of it's destruction. As i was floating away slowly from the computer, I was in rather deep thought several minutes in trying to come up with some sort of reasoning to the claw marks on the mech's when a knock sounded making me jump. "Fuck!" I said in surprise as i now flipped trying to grasp on something. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it dammit!" I said somewhat quietly as i finally grabbed onto an edge, righting my momentum. "Ha!" I laughed triumphantly, then launched myself to the door. "Alright who the fuck is it this time…" I said irritatedly as my music continued to play in the background. When i got to the door, I pressed the button and launched myself above the bulkhead of the door as the door opened a split second later.

I quickly and silently turned back around looking at the floor now, waiting for who was at the door to make a sound. "Hey, you in there Will?" I heard a large man's voice ask. I then popped my head out from above the frame with a somewhat irritated expression. "What?" I asked raising my voice a little bit with irritation, widening my eyes for emphasis, I was rewarded with the big man trying to punch me, thankfully i retreated quickly enough. "HA!" I laughed with a grin as i popped my head out again, the same action from the man came again. "Jesus!" I said ducking again. I waited a moment. Then i slowly moved my head back into the doorway with a narrow eyed look of irritation.

"First one was you surprising me, second one was for spite." The odd large dark skinned man said, though large man as in muscle structure. The large man looks if not exactly like the convict in the green mile that was sentenced to the chair. A big man with a great heart and gift snuffed out by biased laws...

"Uh-huh. Okay, what is it, i was in the middle of reading something planetside." I said irritation in my voice with an raise eyebrow.

"That's what i came to talk about. You heard about the mangled mech's?" The large man asked as the song Could this be by Noisia came on.

"I was just reading about that Vasek." I said my irritation still edging my voice, but i was still wondering what he wanted with me.

"We got sent one of the mech's to take a look at. I wanted a little help looking at the damage." Vasek said with a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Couldn't Jack help you on that? Or one of the techs or that one chick with the tech headset?" I stated, not in the mood to leave my room.

"He's got a work list up to his eyeballs for the next week. If i could i'd get him to help. Techs are already on some other crazy crap that came up. And Jezlin is off somewhere doing her thing." The big man added as i righted my orientation making it look like i was hovering above the floor by two feet to about eye level to Vasek. "Bloody hell…" I sighed. "It'll give you a chance to screw around with the parts to make some of that crazy shit of yours." He added, which peaked my attention. "That and i'll get you a half rack of that blue dew." Vasek added as a little bribe.

"I know you're bribing me, but i do need a restock." I said contemplating. Then i had an idea to sweeten the offer.

"Alright, add the regular dew and the Got your six album from Five finger death punch, and i'll see if i can asses the type of damage within the hour." I added with a smirk, the man gave a sort of frown silently saying "really?" Then conceded. _Most likely less if the damage is obvious enough._

"Alright...deal." He said after several moments on his own contemplation.

"Vundabar!" I said in a convincing german accent. "I'll be out in about five minutes." I announced then closed the door by hitting the button again, pushing away at the same time. After being there after the first week and a half, i mastered moving around in zero g. And i can move about pretty damn fast when i want to in this station. I've actually become the most mobile person on this station for that fact, which put a small grin on my face whenever i thought about it. _Shit goes down, no one'll catch my ass heheh. I should really work on my accuracy on this type of environment though_. I thought with a note of interested malice.

" _Better the accuracy, the longer you live!_ " Psycho added.

 _Exactly._

With that, i came up to the dresser. Well, it's a clothing compartment as they like to call it, but i prefer to call it a dresser for convenience sake. I quickly changed from my sleep clothes and switching into my outing clothes for the station, that being my cargo pants and a black shirt with wispy blue skulls trailing in a black void. Then my socks and black nike running shoes that have been my normal shoes, then my tungsten rings on my right middle finger and my left ring finger. Some of the crew think i'm married because of the ring on my left ring finger. I keep reminding some of the twits on here that i'm not. Then my black digital watch onto my right wrist, I looked at my Seether wristband from 2014, the only letters now faded are t.h.e.r. It's kind of annoying considering but, i've stopped caring a long time ago, and stopped wearing it. Then a chainmail wristband that was black purple and blue, that was meant to replace the wristband before i found it again. Then finally since this station is a cool sixty degrees, i don't have to really worry about being hot on this damnable chunk of orbital metal and plastic, Finally i got my necklace that was threaded with a leather cord, through the look of a necklace of two three clawed dragon paws holding a purple round gem that had little sparkles.

So i've been just putting my black Punisher coat on for sake and habit, then i went to my mini fridge and grabbed my pop that was stored in those special bottles made for Zero grav.

I chuckled, ready to enjoy the carbonated drink. With such i took a long drink. "Oh, damn that's good." I said, enjoying the taste of this bottle of Mr. Pibb.

I then pushed off to my computer, grabbing onto the hand holds shortly after, grabbing my speaker, then a wireless headset for my "Omnitool" as i liked to call my holo glove. Of course neither name is what it's called. But i couldn't remember what it is for the life of me...as per usual. At some point i'll remember and then forget shortly after. Having a random self-manipulative and contradictive memory is such a pain in the ass.

I placed the speaker in the large left thigh pocket, and the headset around my neck.

On afterwards i lunged to the door gripping the handle and pressing the button in quick succession the door sliding open a second later "Hi ho hi ho to the mangled ass mech we go." I said floating by Vasek, the large man went along leading the way, as i followed, grabbing, pushing and lightly tapping my way along making adjustments to my path. As we made our way to the work space that held the mech, the damn song from lion king that goes "A whim away, a whim away" played in my mind for no reason whatsoever as i floated along with Vasek. It took a few minutes for the two of us to get to the work bay this was in, but we made it without any hindrance from the rest of the crew thankfully. I looked around from the entrance and saw the mech floating in a easy to examine area.

It's more mangled then the rest, and with more prominent...claw marks?

 _The bloody hell?_ I thought surprised with a raised eyebrow.

"Go take a look at it." Vasek said seeing my surprise.

Wordlessly I pushed away with my feet to the mech. Though this is a mech, this isn't a normal mech. There usually built to be about 6'7" high with an protection AI and made _durable_ , they were made to look like a big guy with a strong build. It took me a few moments to get to the mech, grabbing onto a little bar next to it where it was tethered. As I looked at it, I tilted my head to the right a little bit looking at it in minor disbelief. Large claw marks all over the bloody thing, busted arms and missing almost all of it's lower body by what seems and what i quite hoped weren't bite marks.

" _Well that's unsettling…_ " Vlad said being a little disturbed by the look of how easy the claws cut into the metal and the bite marks. "Very…" I added, as i took my glasses off and attached them to the collar of my shirt and climbed on doing a closer look, taking advantage of my near sightedness. I stopped for a moment to power up my headset. It connected to my omnitool immediately, with me quickly and smoothly pressing the play button. The acoustic version of the song I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin played as i resumed my curious lookings over the mech's body.

 _Outer layer's fuckled to no end...circuitry either sliced or smashed... wirings same prob...some of the compasitative unite's are now scrap, some essential units ripped out…_ I thought as i looked over the metal body making a laundry list of what's destroyed and beyond.

" _You know...those cuts are_ really _fucking clean for an attack by the local beasties._ " Psycho noted as he saw the claw marks.

" _No animal has this ability to cut into this kind of metal and leave as clean as cuts as these…_ " Vlad said being continually more unsettled by this. Then a thought came to him.

" _Will, can you get me inside to look in it's memory unit to see if we can get a glimpse of what made these marks?_ " Vlad suggested having an idea.

I contemplated as i looked over some more. _Might as well, because i'm getting nothing out of this, besides how fucked up it looks besides what it might of fought._

I put back on my glasses and went up to the head of the metal body and brought up my omnitool. I then placed my left hand on the head of the mech and my omnitool was then dominated by the purple color as i felt my mind empty a little bit with a small right eye twitch. It was a few moments before the blue and purple patterns returned. Then i looked at my omnitool to see the necessary files have been repossessed by Vlad. " _Damn i love doing that._ " He said sounding as if he had a smile on if i imagined. _I'd allow you to do it more, but it'd feel so fucking weeiiird. Among other fuckery._ I thought back to the voice.

" _Still can't understand how this device lets me interact with electronics like an AI…_ " Vlad said still confused about that fact, though not complaining.

 _I'd love to know myself, as badass as that is it's still unnerving._ I thought.

I pulled up the memory unit file's video feed. "Let's see vat ve have here…" I said to the air as the video began to play. Then i paused it quickly. _Actually i should watch this in my room, less prying eyes...and vocal monitors..._ I thought after being found i was being monitored a few times. _I can't fucking trust people here…_ I thought in irritation. I shook my head slightly at the body, actually feeling sorry for the machine, then moved the right side of my headset off my right ear turning off my omnitool. "Damn you really got fucked up. Actually feel sorry for ye." I said to it, as if expecting a response from the half destroyed, powered down unite. I moved to the hand bar like thing the mech was tethered to, then pushed off to Vasek. It took a few moments for me to get there, and moved past without touching anything from my trajectory.

"Hey, you got anything from it?" Vasek asked as i floated by.

I looked at him, with a faint smirk that Vasek couldn't hope to see. "Besides it being all sorts of fucked up and all over with claw marks among other things. Yeah, i'm going to privately check out what i found." I said back to the large man. Then looked forwards again, then said quietly. "The prick better follow up on that deal…" _Can hardly trust some of the assholes here…_ Thought with my trust issues i had in the first place, before i was put on ice for who knows how goddamn long.

I continued on, quickly making my way back to my quarters. _Little farther, little farther…_ I sort of chanted in my head as i closed the distance to my room. I grabbed on a bar stopping my momentum with me in front of my own little domain. I quickly imputed my pass code and entered, the door closing behind me not a moment sooner to my hope. I sighed though my nose, relieved to be back in my room. I went up to the computer activating my omnitool in the process and pulling up a personal system on said computer, and being very grateful of having techy friends.

I did a small motion for a data cord to form my omnitool and it snaked up to the slot onto the computer, then the data from the mech came up a moment after. "Alrighty diety...let's what-" I stopped myself, my eyebrows furrowed in irritation as i saw movement past and above the computer. I looked over the holoscreen to see something skittering on the wall. It looked to be made of metal, as it occasionally shined. "Motherfucking cockblasting shit weisels!" I said oh so pissed that there is a surveillance bug in my room. Again…. I had a mallet form in my right hand from my omnitool, then moved to the bug, as Psycho did the Jaws theme music as i neared the pesky little robot. "C'mere you wee little fuckmuffin!" I said in my native sounding Scottish accent. It began to move at a hurried pace. This one looked like a cockroach this time. I neared the cheeky little bot, grabbing it up and holding it in front of my face with an angered look crossed with a look of death.

"Whoever da fuck ye be." I began, my voice low and menacing, still doing my accent. But then i switched to my more intimidating demon voice, that was deep and graveled. "I will find you and castrate you with this mallet. And i will destroy everything you hold dear and take several digits from your hands and feet." I continued, then placed it on the wall smashing the roachbot a split second after. I did a growling sigh through my nostrils after a moment.

"I swear i'm going to kill bitches." I said in my normal voice as i switched audios from my headset to my speaker just in time for the song Failure from Breaking Benjamin. Then i went back to my computer. "Now back to what i was going to do." I said, irritation steadily lowering as i selected the videofeed, shaking my head. "Fucking assmuchers…" I said with venom in my words. _Really need to make counter measures against this bullshit._

"Now, show forth your contents." I said as the video played, then i took further procation, with my headset connecting to the audio from the computer.

"Vega, can you do a quick scan?" A middle aged man asked. I assumed it was the mech's designated code name or nickname as the terrain flashed over with a faded white pulse, information popping up on screen.

"There are no hostile entities in the vicinity Dr. Dellheart." A deep computerized voice answered a moment later.

"Good, keep scanning periodically. Last thing we need is being ambushed by some of the fauna." Dellheart said casually as he stepped over a felled log.

"Agreed, this world isn't on my 'places-to-do-die' list." A younger sounding man replied with a note of humor in his tone.

 _Hmm...this must of been one of the research teams. Somewhat interesting so far._ I thought as i looked at the data periodically, not being able to help it since my vision catches movement more then the others on this ship, thanks to my years of gaming. Some of the data intrigued me, from the plant life and some of the small wild life that scurries away from the group.

Minutes later a disturbing sound rang through the forest, It reminded me of the first american Godzilla movie based in new york, though it was a few octaves higher.

"...The fuck…?" I mouthed as i listened wide eyed, the mech looking to the direction of the sound.

"That sound does not bode well." The mech said, taking the thought out of the other scientists.

"Vega...you took the thought right out of my mind…" Dellheart said. Dreading the possible sight of what creature made that sound.

 _I'd like to know what the morbid hell made that sound...it sounded a hell of a lot like Gojira…_ I thought, somewhat frightened and rather curious.

I continued to watch as the group continued there journey to wherever there going too.

"Damn this jungle terrain…" A man said with irritation as he nearly slipped onto the ground, catching himself by grabbing a rather convenient branch, then continued walking with the group.

It was sometime before they encountered a large body of spring water, though this body of water was rather different then others seen. It had a kind of violet color to it, then an expected blue.

"Alright, let's rest for a while and get some water samples. Terra, Sven. You two handle getting some samples. Everyone else, break time." Dellheart announced. Then he looked at Vega.

"Vega, you and the other mech's make a perimeter. We don't want anything ambushing us, like any natives or the like." ordered.

"Affirmative." Vega said, then he ordered the other mech's via wireless link. And with quick order, they began making the perimeter.

I skipped ahead on the recording a little bit just in time afterwards i did so, a hauntingly beautiful voice calmly sang a shanty i have known for a good while that surprised me greatly.

"I thought I heard the Old Man say: "Leave her, Johnny, leave her." Tomorrow you will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her. Leave her, Johnny, leave her! Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!" The woman's voice sang with an accent.

The researchers went wide eyed at the haunting melody as everyone was looking for the origin of the maker of the song.

"For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow. And it's time for us to leave her. Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high."Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" She shipped it green and none went by. And it's time for us to leave her." The voice calmly sang as the song was getting louder.

"Who and what is singing!?" Dellheart said a note of fear in his tone.

"Could it be one of the natives?" John asked Dr. Dellheart, hoping.

"Maybe…"

"I hate to sail on this rotten tub. "Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" No grog allowed and rotten grub.

And it's time for us to leave her. We swear by rote for want of more. "Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" But now we're through so we'll go on shore. And it's time for us to leave her…" The voice continued with a pain of sadness to the last words.

"We swear by rote for want of more."Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" But now we're through so we'll go on shore. And it's time for us to leave her…" The voice finally concluded the tone of longing prevalent.

There were long moments of silence as the researchers looked at each other and decided to look at the direction of Vega, the droid was pinpointing the origin when the wall of leaves began to move from his ten o'clock. He whirled around pointing his Rail Rifle, he did a scan. There was a dog sized squirrel of sorts there scampering off. Vega eased up a little, then continued searching. Though moments later, there was gunfire with a robotic scream and the crunching of metal with it, the scream silencing as quickly as it began.

"Delta, Gamma. Search the sector Zeta was tasked to search." Vega ordered via wireless link as he continued his search.

A minute later the area lit up to a degree, with Vega whirling around to the sound of a metallic short circuit like sound, which to me it sounded like a lightsaber deflecting a beam of something.

Vega saw a sudden jump in the heat spectrum to the area where the other two were sent to.

"What if I told you, life was built to break? What if I warned you, you can't outrun your fate?" The voice began to sing.

Vega then got on a com link to Dr. Dellheart, his and the group's safety in increasing danger.

"Dr. Dellheart, we have to leave immediately." He said as the voice continued.

"So here's to the heartache. Here's to the mistakes! We'll drink to all the years, the tears. That led to this place. So here's to the heartache." The woman sang as one of the researchers tried to run, while Vega ran back to the group.

It was a man named Tilman Friedeberg. As he ran he could hear the voices of the others calling out to him to come back. But afterwards several moments later, everyone except the robots felt there hairs on there bodies sand on end as a blue ball of electricity flew out of behind the rest of the group, following the poor man trying to live. The man was sprinting as he began to hear a static crackle bite at the air as it made it's way quickly to Tilman. But as he looked behind him. The ball of electricity struck, with a small thunderclap. Launching the body of the man into the tree with sickening crunch of his bones, falling down with a wet thump.

"What if I told you that everything fades away? What if I hold you, but tell you there's just no escape?" She sang as the singing became clearer as several object flew by and smacked into three more researchers, killing them instantly.

Vega was in the robots form of desperately, He ran up to the last remaining four members. With Dr. Dellheart. Dellheart was growing ever fearful of who or what is singing and killing his colleges.

"Vega can you get a read of who or what the hell is trying to kill us!" He asked exasperatedly, his terror showing in his eyes as he looked at the remaining other three members.

"Would you believe with time comes grace? In perfect light, in perfect place. Every dream was mine to lose. And that's what it took to lead me to you." The voice continued as she neared the clearing.

Vega did many scans on what this could be. But each one coming up empty handed. "Dr. Dellheart. I can not acquire any readings on this being. It is something not documented." Vega replied, his weapon trained finally to the direction the singing originated. Then rustling of leaves could be heard and seen from the direction Vega had his weapon trained on. Dr. Dellheart would be intrigued that this was an undocumented species if his colleges weren't being killed, with himself being the next possible target.

"So here's to the heartache, Here's to the mistakes. We'll drink to all the years, the tears

That led to this place." The being sang, as the leaves continued to rustle. Then, the being attacking finally revealed it self. The creature was humanoid though looked like a type of metal esque humanoid lizard, standing at least seven feet tall. Bordering on eight from the distance it was at. It had grayish white and dark gray plating that was almost black, with a long tail colored the same dark grayish black. It's face held humanesque facial features colored grayish white, with what looked like a helm that shaded it's eyes. The helm had two long spikes protruding from two out of three holes, making it look like it had long straight spike like horns.

It had a somewhat lilith frame that had prominent female features, that hides it's strength all too well. With a look that adorned a tone of sadness and long boiled anger on her face, then a mark on her right arm showed...a tattoo of an elaborate flower design that i thought looked cool and rather familiar. "Here's to the dark days, It's been a long wait. We'll drink to all the years, the tears. That led to this place…...I'll suffer, I'll bleed. Lose everything, I'll get my wings. Fall from belief. Fall to my knees, And you will see. With time comes grace…" The humanoid lizard finished the sad melody of long held heartache.

 _That was Nothing More's Here's to the heartache...how the hell does it know that song? None of the people on this station even know of any of the music i have, and it sang two songs from my music...two fond ones at that, my favorite sea shanty and one of my more liked somber tone song i have in that playlist..._ I thought, surprised, intrigued and with another feeling i couldn't describe...like a familiarity of some sort. Like i somewhat know that being.

Then something surprised me what she said next…

She looked dead in the eyes of the last four researchers with a cold stare… "None of you are my little Wilhelm..." She said sadly and coldly...which structed a thought in my mind...

"Who do you speak of." Vega asked in a calm like tone bringing the rifle down, the others looking at Vega with confusion and fear.

"A person none of you will know...a loved one lost to me by ever odd means i have no hope to explain…" She replied somberly. Then a feeling i haven't felt in a long time...a large pang of sadness. As i made a look of somberness to the metallic being. She then began to near them. Vega retained his rifle to her.

"Please stay where you are. I do not wish to use lethal force on an undocumented being." Vega announced calmly. The being chuckled.

"An undocumented being...didn't know i was supposed to be in a catalog." She replied a note of humour in her tone. As she walked, her right hand grew in size as did long curved claws, that glowed with a metallic sheen. The scientists fear grew ever more from that little display, and started to whimper.

"Requiescat in pace…" She quoted in a dark tone as she continued up to the remainder of the group. "Stand down." Vega said in a stern tone, but it seemed it fell on deaf ears. As she neared i saw the color of her eyes. Dark blue captivating eyes that had a violet ring around the irus. I zoned out a little as i looked at those eyes. _You know, if it wasn't for the horror movie esque aspect of this, i would be commenting on her hotness factor right now…_

" _Definate 9.8 on the sexy scale, 10 for the rack. 11 on the bod._ " Psycho noted from a one to ten scale, picking up the slack on the certain department of my mind.

"Final warning. Stand down or be fired upon." Vega said hoping for this to end peacefully as i shook my head getting out of the zoning.

The Being smiled and chuckled. "Either way i'll have another helping of comfort food out of you robots." She said as she basically vanished and appeared in front of Vega launching the droid into the air with a metallic cutting sound of metal being ripped. He finally dropped a moment later sliding up to a tree trunk and propped against it, being able to see the rest of the spectacle unfold.

A small diagram of Vega showed up at the top right of his vision showing his chest, blinking yellow on the scale of damage. With five claw marks going where if he were human his left kidney would be and ended at his right peck. _Jesus christ..._ I thought as i looked at the damage, then remember the extensive damage of that encounter floating in the smaller cargo bays.

Vega was getting up as his vision was going on the fritz, not enough to hamper his sight he couldn't navigate clearly. When he was on his feet he began running for his gun as the metallic creature went up closer to the four members. He grabbed his Rail Rifle aiming for the chest cavity, then began to fire. The rounds made to my horror deep pining sounds with quite a few ricocheting off and whizzing off to who-the-hell-knows-where. She turned to Vega again, a look of irritation on her face. "Yeah, now i'm definitely going to munch on you. Loving the alloy you guys are made of." the humanoid creature said with a somewhat sadistic grin.

Then three black and dark purple balls of energy appeared, hovering over her hand circling. She held her arm out to the remaining members. Now Vega was shooting at her head, but now a green barrier sprang up in the direction of Vega, the small Railgun rounds hitting the shield, but just bouncing off harmlessly. She looked at the four researchers a fourth smaller ball of energy forming at the center of the other three. Then all four launched, smacking and killing the other three scientists but giving Dellheart a serious concussion, knocking him out.

She then looked at the droid with a hungry look in her grin and eyes. "C'mere, I want to show you a trick…" She said as she walked up to Vega. He continued to shoot, but it was seemingly futile.

When the being was near she grabbed the Rail Rifle and attempted to break it, but stopped before she made a blow on the gun. She examined it, looking at it at different angles then smiling.

"You know, i'll actually keep this. Seem like it could do some good damage on some of the wildlife here at a distance." She said. Then placed it down, then looked at Vega with the same hungry look from earlier.

She grabbed Vega by the neck, then punched both arms, one by one. Rendering them useless as the damage indicator showed his arms in red with black lines on them.

" _There's the reason it's arms were so broken…_ " Vlad said, that question in his mind finally answered.

" _God damn it she so familiar!_ " Psycho yelled, hating not having an answer to the familiarity, both sides of my normal and dirty minds sifting through memories.

 _I know...it's bugging the hell out of me…_ I thought as the humanoid threw Vega on the ground, then going to his side. Stepping a leg over as she faced his legs, her tail hitting Vega's head. The metallic humanoid creature then planted a foot on Vega's mid section and reached down, grabbing hold of the right leg and pulled. The sounds of growning metal could be heard for a few moment's as the leg was ripped off. "There's one." She said as she reached for the other leg grabbing a hold of it and doing the same like the other one,"And there's two." Then sat down beside of Vega. Then the creature did something surprising and kind of expected. She chomped down on the thigh piece with a metallic crunch. Then began to munch away on the legs. This only took a few minutes for her to finish the legs. Then she looked at him again. "I guess i could have a few more bites before i'm full." She said with a ever slightly sadistic smile then leaned over to Vega, grabbing the remaining upper body and lifting it to her, with little effort it seemed. "I hope you are eliminated…" Vega said, actual anger sounding from his computerized voice. "Never had a robot hope to have me killed before. Heheh. Going to have to add to the odd-things-i've-come-across list." She said calmly, then took a large bite. The damage indicator was showing now him being legless and major damage on his midsection showing after the bite.

She then took another large bite after several long moments of chewing and then swallowing.

Vega then asked one last thing after she took a bite out of a critical part of him. "C-c-can you tel-te-ll me...what you are-re-re...? Before you des-des-des-troy me?" He mechanically sputtered.

The being was looking at the inside of Vega before she tilted him so his head was looking at her as she held a quizzical look. "Really now? I suppose i could spare the thought." She said, then mulled over the thought for several long moments, as i listened in intense anticipation. And without a more imaginative way to say it at the moment, had my attention by the balls.

"Well, from where i originate.-" She began as the audio was starting to dim in quality. "I'm called an Ag-on." The being said, but the audio decided to cut at the moment. But it sparked a shard of a memory to the chopped up word. _Ag-on... I swear i know the spelling of the word…._ But, the ever prick my random-selective and self-manipulative memory was, kept from me from finding out. Then she took one more bite, the video feed being terminated with a black screen afterwards.

I was basically vibrating with my anxiety shakes at this point, now knowing what killed that research team and it's mech's. "Holy mother of fuck almighty…" I whispered, taking the headset off and then registering my music again, which the song this time was Let You Down by Three Days Grace.


	2. Section 2

**Sup people! He's the next installment to this interesting story. I would of had this out a bit earlier, but my Internets been going to shit for the past week and a few days so i could't pop this out.**

 **Psycho: But hey! More lovely reading for you!**

 **Vlad: And a thing to note, this is one of the stockpiled stories. So if any of you show any interest. We'll keep bringing these up.**

 **So on that!**

 **Psycho: Favorite!**

 **Vlad: Follow!**

 **And review people!**

It was a few hours later that a knock came on my door, making me jump. I decided to pull up a micro camera feed i placed above the door on the other side so i could know who it was from my paranoia. As i looked at the feed on my omnitool, i saw it was Vasek. _Time to put up my act._ I thought, getting ready to use my rarely used but scarily good lying skill i have.

I made my way to the door, pressing the button a moment after. The door slid open to show the large man on the other side. "So, you got anything from the memory files?"

"No...Just bits and pieces from it. Most of the damn thing was corrupted." I said calmly with a convincing note of irritation. "Most of the bits of video are of them walking around and going about there base camp in several second intervals." I continued. "Nothing on what fucked up that mech or killed the scientists." I added, sounding true.

"Damn it...well, thanks for the help anyways." Vasek said, with his own note of irritation in his tone.

"No prob." I replied.

"You'll have that thing of drinks later today, i'll have to work something to get that music though. But you'll see it in two days at most." Vasek said.

"Sweet."

"See ya." Vasek said then went off to somewhere to do something i wouldn't know of, but a thing just crossed my mind. "Hey Vasek? Know anyone that's been having little surveillance drones running around?" I asked curious, he gripped a pole stopping his momentum then looked at me with a raised brow.

"Yeah, why?" Vasek asked wondering where i was getting at.

"Found another surveillance roach in my room." I said with a little larger note of irritation in my voice with a somewhat angered look.

"That, would be Armel." Vasek said now seeing why i asked. "He's in the robotics wing, rooms 5B6." Vasek said with a small smile.

"Donka." I said with a little smirk.

"I take it you're planning to make a visit?"

"Oh yes." I replied with a little unsettling grin. Then Vasek smiled. "Break any of those god damn bug droids you find, tired of seeing the damn things wherever i work and get back into my room."

I then grinned darkly. "Oh with pleasure."

An hour later after i went and ate and analyzed the video some more and downloading a nasty little program i had saved for an occasion like this. I began my little journey to the robotics wing. But a little creature interrupted my journey.

I was in thought when something small landed on me, confusing and making me freak out a little bit, but found it was our resident ferret that had the classic little bandit pattern. I named him Smaug from the dragon of The Hobbit trilogy, which i managed to remember...after waking up from some sort of cryo chamber a month and a half ago. Trust me when i say it was funky as hell, and not the good kind of funky either.

"Sup Smaug." I said to the little weasel as i scratched behind his little ears, as he chittered his own little greeting. "If you're wondering where i'm going. I'm going to visit a person that's been a little prick with his metal bugs. Want to help break them?" I asked Smaug. I assumed a yes from the now vigorous chittering he was doing as he moved around my back. "Alrighty then." I said with a smile.

I was very quickly making my way over to the man's room as i grabbed an out lined pole and pulled forward and grabbed another doing the same, spinning here and there and doing an occasional flip as well. Smaug just clung from inside my hood as i flew by hallways so to speak.

 _A right here...theeeen down this way…...then down this corridor…...then a left here...then a right down this waaaayyy...….then over here and…_ I thought with a straight face as i went on nearing my target. _There it is._ I thought with a demented grin of malice.

I engaged my omnitool bringing up a program that hacks into any surveillance of my choosing to look into the room, what i got a feed from was one of the roaches in the near showers, which i bug eyed when i saw it was the women's shower. "Not what i wanted but i'm not going to complain…" I said as i watched for a moment, then lightly and quickly shook my head. "Bad time for this…" I said then selected a different feed, this time i got the room i wanted. And to my pleasure, the guy wasn't in there. "Ooohhohohooo this just got all sorts of interesting." I cackled quietly. Then i ran another program to open the door, which only took a few seconds for it to run through and implement the code needed. "God i love this thing." I said with a grin looking at my omnitool as the door slid open. I then looked inside then pointed inside with my right arm. "Sick Em!" I told Smaug as he 'ran' down my arm, flying into the room with vigorous chittering as he floated into the little robotics section with the little drones. "Don't swallow anything from here." I calmly warned the little ferret as i went in a moment later, having the door slide closed behind me.

I floated up to the computer having my omnitool produce a connecting piece for the computer, plugging it in shortly after it formed. "Alright, before i destroy this shit. Let's see what he has. Vlad, you know what to do." I said, enjoying this greatly.

I heard a pair of knuckles cracking in my mind. " _Let's do this._ " He said with i would imagine a big grin, ready to have the pleasure to explore the culprits computer, then plunged in, the omnitool turning purple having Psycho being the dominant entity of the device, with a somewhat empty feeling. Then i did something i rarely task Psycho to do, as i was setting up another use of the program i used a few minutes ago. "Psycho, find the guy that owns this room and keep an eye on him, if he's sixty feet from this hallway. Warn us. I don't to get caught and explain why the hell i was here." I ordered the other voice. " _Got it._ "

Then i heard Vlad on the computer. "Will, this is going to take a few minutes."

 _Damn it's weird to hear him aloud like this..._

"How long do you mean by a few minutes." I asked, starting to dread how long.

"About six minutes…" Vlad said as various files flipped across the screen.

"Lovely." I said as i head things sparking and chewing sounds. I looked over to the direction of the sounds to find it was Smaug chewing on the various little droids.

About a minute went by when Psycho said something. " _Hey Will, found him. He's in the port cargo bay. It'd take him...twenty minutes for him to get here if we was going to at this very second._ " He relayed to me.

"Good. Keep on watching him, i have some breaking to do." I added with a sadistic grin as i put on some music from the omnitool. The current song, Seizure of Power by Marilyn Manson.

The holo mallet from earlier formed in my right hand, as my grin grew. "For the moment Vlad i'm going to disconnect the omnitool." I notified as the cord faded.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm finding some interesting video feeds saved on here. Some planetside. And...are these what i think they are?" Vlad questioned which caught my attention.

"Vat did you find?" I asked suddenly curious.

"We're going to have a good time tonight!" Vlad said joyfully with a laugh.

"Oh that kind! Sweeeet." I said pleased of what Vlad might of found. "Grab as much as you can."

"I'm doing my damndest!" Vlad replied happily as i turned to the other droids and other things that have to deal with surveillance. The room was filled with smashing noises of various pitches as i broke cameras, other surveillance drones of various sizes and some of the little projects for new models. I cackled with joy being able to release pent up stress and anger. "This is a smashing good time Ahahhaha!" I cackled not being able to hold in the pun.

 _SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASHY SMAAAASH!_

The amount of smashing was sending debris everywhere in the room, as i dementedly giggled constantly, getting such complete sadistical joy out of this. "Almost done, got about thirty seconds left." He notified.

"Sweeeetneeeess." I sang in a deep voice as i continued smashing. "This! Is the high point of my week! Hahahahaaa!" I laughed heartily as i smashed a few more things. Then stopping after words after i smashed one last little droid. I let out a long contented sigh, feeling _sooo_ much better, and feeling all sorts of happy.

"And it's done." Vlad said, showing the files on the screen of recorded video feeds gone. "This poor bastard won't have any blackmail heheh." Vlad added with a chuckle.

I grinned with malice, clapping with my fingers. "Alright. Now for the next step." I said with psychotic glee as i went over to the computer, with the connector cord forming and plugging in. "Get back in so i can give Armel's computer a little special...program." I said with a note of malice. It took only for a moment for Vlad to jump back into my mind with the omni tool going back to it's blue and purple patterns.

"Now launching the 'Fuck You' virus. You fuck with me...i fuck with, you!" I said with a demented grin with a short demented giggle. The virus loaded several seconds later, showing a skull and crossbones with the skull doing a deep evil laugh that slightly unnerved a little part of me. I then looked over to the wall that had the table of little droids now in little bite riddled pieces. That ferret had a scary set of jaws for a little creature. "Smaug, we're going places!" I said then saw a small patch of bot pieces move indicating the little ferret was making his way to me. I unplugged from the computer just as Psycho let out the warning. " _Alright, he's leaving the cargo bay._ "

"Now for me to take my leave." I said now moving for the door, then i looked behind me to see Smaug floating to me, I grabbed him out of the air and placed him on my shoulder, which he clung on with his claws. I opened the door, launching myself out and grabbing on a pipe, and pulling myself down the other direction of the corridor as the door closed. I giggled as i quickly made my escape.

Ten minutes later Armel came up to the door of his room. He punched in the door code, the door sliding open to a horror show of parts floating everywhere. He stared slack jawed, horrified at the scene. "No...nononononono." He said as he quickly made his way in. He looked fervently for a intact droid, but coming up empty. He then heard a dark malicious giggle looping from his computer. It had a black background with a one finger salute staring at him with text above and below it as he turned to look at it. "Fuck with me. I fuck with you" Armel read off. "...whoever you are, i will find you and make you pay…one day." He said anger edging his tone. But in the back of his mind, a subtle fear rose up knowing someone came in and destroyed every piece of surveillance equipment in the room. But then he remembered the little scouts he had throughout the station.

He brought up the program, but then noticed something. None were showing a feed. He tried to reboot them, but nothing happened. Then an error message came up. "Drones not detected".

Armel then proceeded to look through as to why then another message popped up. "Drones destroyed. Cause: Self-Destruction". His eye twitched in anger, then he groaned in irritation.

Then he looked at his collection of video feed files. Then to Armel's horror. They were gone. Every single one. "Thorough bastard…" Armel said, with a defeated sigh.

I was grinning the whole way to my room, forgetting the thing of horror i felt about the video of that odd metallic lizard being. I then looked at the little ferret on my right shoulder with a grin. "Well done my little friend. I'll give you a little treat when we get to my room." I said giving him a little scratch behind the ear, which turn he gave my hand a lick as i smiled.

" _The amount of blackmail material dude...it's amazing. And disturbing._ " Vlad said as he was looking at a few of the files.

" _And a good taste in porn._ " Psycho said with a note of perverted glee with a joyful giggle.

 _Really now? ...well done Vlad_ I thought in surprise. Then decided i was curious on how much data Vlad got and looked at the data transfer meter. I bug eyed at the resulting pie chart of what was the biggest slice.

 _Holy shit! Ten terabytes of porn!_ I thought very surprised now.

" _He's a kinky motherfucker too heheh!_ " Psycho added.

" _Guy cant let ten terabytes of hard to acquire porn go to waste like that._ " Vlad commented with a chuckle.

 _I really can't argue against that._

" _You wouldn't have in the first place._ "

I looked forward and off to the side a little several times like i would the opening and closing my mouth and hold up and bringing back down my finger gesture.

 _I hate it when both of you are right…_

I made it to my room, quickly punching in the code and going in. I went into a little section of the room _no one_ knows of but me and Smaug. "Now, for that little treat i said i was going to get you." I came up to a special little compartment, opening it in a fashion that it didn't bend. I opened it by a foot and peered inside. What was inside was my stash of candies and cookies and other sugary treats that i needed for my hypoglycemia. I looked to what appeared to be oreos, grabbing out one of the little cookies and bringing it up to Smaug. Which who reached and grabbed it and began munching away. I eased the opening back into place. Looking like it was never even there after it was placed back. Then i went over to the computer, but then went over to a little compartment next to it where i had my usbs. I opened it and grabbed out the one with the largest data storage and closed the compartment then turned my omnitool on, having it form a usb port and plugging in said usb. "Now to dump the data on the drive…" I said as i did just that. I chuckled with joy at the amount of data Vlad acquired, it took a minute for it download it all on the drive which i plugged in the drive after it was done onto the computer.

"Alright, let's see the porn and blackmail!" I said with an amused grin. It amazed me to say the least by the amount of both. "Holy fuck…" I said breathlessly laughing with wide eyes.

" _We'll never have to search for porn ever again for the next twenty years._ " Psycho said amazed.

"This...was a good haul." I said in agreement. I then read some of the names of the titles. _God damn you weren't wrong Psycho._ _He was a kinky motherfucker._ I thought as i scrolled through seeing some things i don't even want to mention.

" _Thankfully he isn't one of those foot fetish people._ " Psycho said with a shudder. " _I can never see why that_ could _be a fetish…_ "

 _Seriously._ I thought agreeing. _Now for the actual footage portion._ I thought as i went to the surveillance portion, then surfed the videos.

Hours went by as i watched the videos, amazed at some of the sights that were captured. Some of them acts of stupidity, some of them good save moments. Then. Then the blackmail portions came up, which i began to smile, rather amused by them as Smaug came up to me wanting some attention. Which i petted him as he watched with me. Chittering time to time, most likely commenting on some of the juicy footage.

I chuckled. "Oh the shit i could do with this...heheheh" I grinned quite enthused. But my mood was killed off when a knock came on the door, i quickly closed the video player and the files, then made my way to the door, while checking who it was.

I brought the door cam up on my omnitool up. It was Vasek surprisingly with the dew we agreed on. _Awesome!_ _I'll have my dew fix now!_ I thought joyfully as i opened the door. "Here's part of the agreement." He said as he gently pushed the half racks to me as i gave him an appreciative smirk. "Donka." I said then closed the door. Then went about the process of restocking my fridge.

" _You know, i feel like we should go planetside._ " Psycho said out of the blue.

 _Uh, fuck no._ I said flatly as i continued restocking, soon going through the regular mountain dew.

" _It seems like a fun little road trip!_ " Psycho said with a cheer to it.

 _Did you forget the fucking video?_ I questioned my voice of psychosis and perversion.

" _No not really._ " He answered truthfully.

 _Then why the fuck are you suggesting a fucking trip there!?_ I thought incredulously with a look of irritation as i was going through putting the voltage away.

" _Just feels like we should go there._ " Psycho said rather honestly to mine and Vlad's surprise.

" _Yeah, and having the large chance of being killed by that...humanoid...creature...thing._ " Vlad commented by no means up to going down to the planet Albion.

"Yeah, i'd like to live longer then being nineteen years old." I interjected with a note of annoyance as i neared being finished.

" _Oh don't tell me you both didn't feel that familiarness she had._ " Psycho added. I was silent for a few moments.

" _It was unsettling. There is a seventy five percent chance we could get killed by the encounter alone! Eighty eight if you count the wildlife and plantlife Psycho!_ " Vlad added unconvinced that we should we.

 _Psycho, i'm with Vlad._ Eighty eight percent _is not a percentage of death i want to fucking chance!_ I commented not having it with the idea.

I took out the space version of a reusable drinking straw out of the door of my fridge and clamped it onto the last voltage, then using it's drink can opener then taking a good drink of the dew.

Afterwards i made my way to the computer and brought up the videos again, seeing what i could use for what. Then i checked the time bringing up my watch. It read 2:36 pm. _This is going to be a long day…_ I thought as i put on my music. The song being this time was Without You by Ashen Remains, giving me a little bit more of a somber mood. But things were going to get a little more hectic for me to my dismay.


	3. Section 3

**Sup people! He's the next installment to this interesting story. I would of had this out a bit earlier, but my Internets been going to shit for the past week and a few days so i could't pop this out.**

 **Psycho: But hey! More lovely reading for you!**

 **Vlad: And a thing to note, this is one of the stockpiled stories. So if any of you show any interest. We'll keep bringing these up.**

 **So on that!**

 **Psycho: Favorite!**

 **Vlad: Follow!**

 **And review people!**

It was a few hours later that a knock came on my door, making me jump. I decided to pull up a micro camera feed i placed above the door on the other side so i could know who it was from my paranoia. As i looked at the feed on my omnitool, i saw it was Vasek. _Time to put up my act._ I thought, getting ready to use my rarely used but scarily good lying skill i have.

I made my way to the door, pressing the button a moment after. The door slid open to show the large man on the other side. "So, you got anything from the memory files?"

"No...Just bits and pieces from it. Most of the damn thing was corrupted." I said calmly with a convincing note of irritation. "Most of the bits of video are of them walking around and going about there base camp in several second intervals." I continued. "Nothing on what fucked up that mech or killed the scientists." I added, sounding true.

"Damn it...well, thanks for the help anyways." Vasek said, with his own note of irritation in his tone.

"No prob." I replied.

"You'll have that thing of drinks later today, i'll have to work something to get that music though. But you'll see it in two days at most." Vasek said.

"Sweet."

"See ya." Vasek said then went off to somewhere to do something i wouldn't know of, but a thing just crossed my mind. "Hey Vasek? Know anyone that's been having little surveillance drones running around?" I asked curious, he gripped a pole stopping his momentum then looked at me with a raised brow.

"Yeah, why?" Vasek asked wondering where i was getting at.

"Found another surveillance roach in my room." I said with a little larger note of irritation in my voice with a somewhat angered look.

"That, would be Armel." Vasek said now seeing why i asked. "He's in the robotics wing, rooms 5B6." Vasek said with a small smile.

"Donka." I said with a little smirk.

"I take it you're planning to make a visit?"

"Oh yes." I replied with a little unsettling grin. Then Vasek smiled. "Break any of those god damn bug droids you find, tired of seeing the damn things wherever i work and get back into my room."

I then grinned darkly. "Oh with pleasure."

An hour later after i went and ate and analyzed the video some more and downloading a nasty little program i had saved for an occasion like this. I began my little journey to the robotics wing. But a little creature interrupted my journey.

I was in thought when something small landed on me, confusing and making me freak out a little bit, but found it was our resident ferret that had the classic little bandit pattern. I named him Smaug from the dragon of The Hobbit trilogy, which i managed to remember...after waking up from some sort of cryo chamber a month and a half ago. Trust me when i say it was funky as hell, and not the good kind of funky either.

"Sup Smaug." I said to the little weasel as i scratched behind his little ears, as he chittered his own little greeting. "If you're wondering where i'm going. I'm going to visit a person that's been a little prick with his metal bugs. Want to help break them?" I asked Smaug. I assumed a yes from the now vigorous chittering he was doing as he moved around my back. "Alrighty then." I said with a smile.

I was very quickly making my way over to the man's room as i grabbed an out lined pole and pulled forward and grabbed another doing the same, spinning here and there and doing an occasional flip as well. Smaug just clung from inside my hood as i flew by hallways so to speak.

 _A right here...theeeen down this way…...then down this corridor…...then a left here...then a right down this waaaayyy...….then over here and…_ I thought with a straight face as i went on nearing my target. _There it is._ I thought with a demented grin of malice.

I engaged my omnitool bringing up a program that hacks into any surveillance of my choosing to look into the room, what i got a feed from was one of the roaches in the near showers, which i bug eyed when i saw it was the women's shower. "Not what i wanted but i'm not going to complain…" I said as i watched for a moment, then lightly and quickly shook my head. "Bad time for this…" I said then selected a different feed, this time i got the room i wanted. And to my pleasure, the guy wasn't in there. "Ooohhohohooo this just got all sorts of interesting." I cackled quietly. Then i ran another program to open the door, which only took a few seconds for it to run through and implement the code needed. "God i love this thing." I said with a grin looking at my omnitool as the door slid open. I then looked inside then pointed inside with my right arm. "Sick Em!" I told Smaug as he 'ran' down my arm, flying into the room with vigorous chittering as he floated into the little robotics section with the little drones. "Don't swallow anything from here." I calmly warned the little ferret as i went in a moment later, having the door slide closed behind me.

I floated up to the computer having my omnitool produce a connecting piece for the computer, plugging it in shortly after it formed. "Alright, before i destroy this shit. Let's see what he has. Vlad, you know what to do." I said, enjoying this greatly.

I heard a pair of knuckles cracking in my mind. " _Let's do this._ " He said with i would imagine a big grin, ready to have the pleasure to explore the culprits computer, then plunged in, the omnitool turning purple having Psycho being the dominant entity of the device, with a somewhat empty feeling. Then i did something i rarely task Psycho to do, as i was setting up another use of the program i used a few minutes ago. "Psycho, find the guy that owns this room and keep an eye on him, if he's sixty feet from this hallway. Warn us. I don't to get caught and explain why the hell i was here." I ordered the other voice. " _Got it._ "

Then i heard Vlad on the computer. "Will, this is going to take a few minutes."

 _Damn it's weird to hear him aloud like this..._

"How long do you mean by a few minutes." I asked, starting to dread how long.

"About six minutes…" Vlad said as various files flipped across the screen.

"Lovely." I said as i head things sparking and chewing sounds. I looked over to the direction of the sounds to find it was Smaug chewing on the various little droids.

About a minute went by when Psycho said something. " _Hey Will, found him. He's in the port cargo bay. It'd take him...twenty minutes for him to get here if we was going to at this very second._ " He relayed to me.

"Good. Keep on watching him, i have some breaking to do." I added with a sadistic grin as i put on some music from the omnitool. The current song, Seizure of Power by Marilyn Manson.

The holo mallet from earlier formed in my right hand, as my grin grew. "For the moment Vlad i'm going to disconnect the omnitool." I notified as the cord faded.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm finding some interesting video feeds saved on here. Some planetside. And...are these what i think they are?" Vlad questioned which caught my attention.

"Vat did you find?" I asked suddenly curious.

"We're going to have a good time tonight!" Vlad said joyfully with a laugh.

"Oh that kind! Sweeeet." I said pleased of what Vlad might of found. "Grab as much as you can."

"I'm doing my damndest!" Vlad replied happily as i turned to the other droids and other things that have to deal with surveillance. The room was filled with smashing noises of various pitches as i broke cameras, other surveillance drones of various sizes and some of the little projects for new models. I cackled with joy being able to release pent up stress and anger. "This is a smashing good time Ahahhaha!" I cackled not being able to hold in the pun.

 _SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASHY SMAAAASH!_

The amount of smashing was sending debris everywhere in the room, as i dementedly giggled constantly, getting such complete sadistical joy out of this. "Almost done, got about thirty seconds left." He notified.

"Sweeeetneeeess." I sang in a deep voice as i continued smashing. "This! Is the high point of my week! Hahahahaaa!" I laughed heartily as i smashed a few more things. Then stopping after words after i smashed one last little droid. I let out a long contented sigh, feeling _sooo_ much better, and feeling all sorts of happy.

"And it's done." Vlad said, showing the files on the screen of recorded video feeds gone. "This poor bastard won't have any blackmail heheh." Vlad added with a chuckle.

I grinned with malice, clapping with my fingers. "Alright. Now for the next step." I said with psychotic glee as i went over to the computer, with the connector cord forming and plugging in. "Get back in so i can give Armel's computer a little special...program." I said with a note of malice. It took only for a moment for Vlad to jump back into my mind with the omni tool going back to it's blue and purple patterns.

"Now launching the 'Fuck You' virus. You fuck with me...i fuck with, you!" I said with a demented grin with a short demented giggle. The virus loaded several seconds later, showing a skull and crossbones with the skull doing a deep evil laugh that slightly unnerved a little part of me. I then looked over to the wall that had the table of little droids now in little bite riddled pieces. That ferret had a scary set of jaws for a little creature. "Smaug, we're going places!" I said then saw a small patch of bot pieces move indicating the little ferret was making his way to me. I unplugged from the computer just as Psycho let out the warning. " _Alright, he's leaving the cargo bay._ "

"Now for me to take my leave." I said now moving for the door, then i looked behind me to see Smaug floating to me, I grabbed him out of the air and placed him on my shoulder, which he clung on with his claws. I opened the door, launching myself out and grabbing on a pipe, and pulling myself down the other direction of the corridor as the door closed. I giggled as i quickly made my escape.

Ten minutes later Armel came up to the door of his room. He punched in the door code, the door sliding open to a horror show of parts floating everywhere. He stared slack jawed, horrified at the scene. "No...nononononono." He said as he quickly made his way in. He looked fervently for a intact droid, but coming up empty. He then heard a dark malicious giggle looping from his computer. It had a black background with a one finger salute staring at him with text above and below it as he turned to look at it. "Fuck with me. I fuck with you" Armel read off. "...whoever you are, i will find you and make you pay…one day." He said anger edging his tone. But in the back of his mind, a subtle fear rose up knowing someone came in and destroyed every piece of surveillance equipment in the room. But then he remembered the little scouts he had throughout the station.

He brought up the program, but then noticed something. None were showing a feed. He tried to reboot them, but nothing happened. Then an error message came up. "Drones not detected".

Armel then proceeded to look through as to why then another message popped up. "Drones destroyed. Cause: Self-Destruction". His eye twitched in anger, then he groaned in irritation.

Then he looked at his collection of video feed files. Then to Armel's horror. They were gone. Every single one. "Thorough bastard…" Armel said, with a defeated sigh.

I was grinning the whole way to my room, forgetting the thing of horror i felt about the video of that odd metallic lizard being. I then looked at the little ferret on my right shoulder with a grin. "Well done my little friend. I'll give you a little treat when we get to my room." I said giving him a little scratch behind the ear, which turn he gave my hand a lick as i smiled.

" _The amount of blackmail material dude...it's amazing. And disturbing._ " Vlad said as he was looking at a few of the files.

" _And a good taste in porn._ " Psycho said with a note of perverted glee with a joyful giggle.

 _Really now? ...well done Vlad_ I thought in surprise. Then decided i was curious on how much data Vlad got and looked at the data transfer meter. I bug eyed at the resulting pie chart of what was the biggest slice.

 _Holy shit! Ten terabytes of porn!_ I thought very surprised now.

" _He's a kinky motherfucker too heheh!_ " Psycho added.

" _Guy cant let ten terabytes of hard to acquire porn go to waste like that._ " Vlad commented with a chuckle.

 _I really can't argue against that._

" _You wouldn't have in the first place._ "

I looked forward and off to the side a little several times like i would the opening and closing my mouth and hold up and bringing back down my finger gesture.

 _I hate it when both of you are right…_

I made it to my room, quickly punching in the code and going in. I went into a little section of the room _no one_ knows of but me and Smaug. "Now, for that little treat i said i was going to get you." I came up to a special little compartment, opening it in a fashion that it didn't bend. I opened it by a foot and peered inside. What was inside was my stash of candies and cookies and other sugary treats that i needed for my hypoglycemia. I looked to what appeared to be oreos, grabbing out one of the little cookies and bringing it up to Smaug. Which who reached and grabbed it and began munching away. I eased the opening back into place. Looking like it was never even there after it was placed back. Then i went over to the computer, but then went over to a little compartment next to it where i had my usbs. I opened it and grabbed out the one with the largest data storage and closed the compartment then turned my omnitool on, having it form a usb port and plugging in said usb. "Now to dump the data on the drive…" I said as i did just that. I chuckled with joy at the amount of data Vlad acquired, it took a minute for it download it all on the drive which i plugged in the drive after it was done onto the computer.

"Alright, let's see the porn and blackmail!" I said with an amused grin. It amazed me to say the least by the amount of both. "Holy fuck…" I said breathlessly laughing with wide eyes.

" _We'll never have to search for porn ever again for the next twenty years._ " Psycho said amazed.

"This...was a good haul." I said in agreement. I then read some of the names of the titles. _God damn you weren't wrong Psycho._ _He was a kinky motherfucker._ I thought as i scrolled through seeing some things i don't even want to mention.

" _Thankfully he isn't one of those foot fetish people._ " Psycho said with a shudder. " _I can never see why that_ could _be a fetish…_ "

 _Seriously._ I thought agreeing. _Now for the actual footage portion._ I thought as i went to the surveillance portion, then surfed the videos.

Hours went by as i watched the videos, amazed at some of the sights that were captured. Some of them acts of stupidity, some of them good save moments. Then. Then the blackmail portions came up, which i began to smile, rather amused by them as Smaug came up to me wanting some attention. Which i petted him as he watched with me. Chittering time to time, most likely commenting on some of the juicy footage.

I chuckled. "Oh the shit i could do with this...heheheh" I grinned quite enthused. But my mood was killed off when a knock came on the door, i quickly closed the video player and the files, then made my way to the door, while checking who it was.

I brought the door cam up on my omnitool up. It was Vasek surprisingly with the dew we agreed on. _Awesome!_ _I'll have my dew fix now!_ I thought joyfully as i opened the door. "Here's part of the agreement." He said as he gently pushed the half racks to me as i gave him an appreciative smirk. "Donka." I said then closed the door. Then went about the process of restocking my fridge.

" _You know, i feel like we should go planetside._ " Psycho said out of the blue.

 _Uh, fuck no._ I said flatly as i continued restocking, soon going through the regular mountain dew.

" _It seems like a fun little road trip!_ " Psycho said with a cheer to it.

 _Did you forget the fucking video?_ I questioned my voice of psychosis and perversion.

" _No not really._ " He answered truthfully.

 _Then why the fuck are you suggesting a fucking trip there!?_ I thought incredulously with a look of irritation as i was going through putting the voltage away.

" _Just feels like we should go there._ " Psycho said rather honestly to mine and Vlad's surprise.

" _Yeah, and having the large chance of being killed by that...humanoid...creature...thing._ " Vlad commented by no means up to going down to the planet Albion.

"Yeah, i'd like to live longer then being nineteen years old." I interjected with a note of annoyance as i neared being finished.

" _Oh don't tell me you both didn't feel that familiarness she had._ " Psycho added. I was silent for a few moments.

" _It was unsettling. There is a seventy five percent chance we could get killed by the encounter alone! Eighty eight if you count the wildlife and plantlife Psycho!_ " Vlad added unconvinced that we should we.

 _Psycho, i'm with Vlad._ Eighty eight percent _is not a percentage of death i want to fucking chance!_ I commented not having it with the idea.

I took out the space version of a reusable drinking straw out of the door of my fridge and clamped it onto the last voltage, then using it's drink can opener then taking a good drink of the dew.

Afterwards i made my way to the computer and brought up the videos again, seeing what i could use for what. Then i checked the time bringing up my watch. It read 2:36 pm. _This is going to be a long day…_ I thought as i put on my music. The song being this time was Without You by Ashen Remains, giving me a little bit more of a somber mood. But things were going to get a little more hectic for me to my dismay.


	4. Section 4

**Hello peoples. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. And a little thing, there will be two links for this story to some docs of my profi. Pop them up only when you get to the weapons and to when the "Lizard girl" shows herself so you can see her representation. Some of you out there might like it more then others. And the other minority that'll have a thing against it and anything like it. Well, tough shit.**

 **Vlad: On a different note. We hope you like this installment. And hope you pop on a fav, follow and a review**

 **Psycho: And as usual. Read on you sexy bitches!**

"God fucking damn it all…" I breathed as i was in one of the readying rooms. "Alright. Vlad, Psycho, checklist." I began, then looked about my needed equipment. "This stations version of a blue lightsaber." "Check!" said through the omnitool. "M72-3K Rail Assault Rifle with twenty compact two hundred round clips."

"Check." Vlad echoed through the omnitool.

"Ten Disruption nades."

"Check"

"Meat grinder LMG with plenty of ammo." _Oh my good fuck i can't wait to shoot you heheh._ I thought with a weapon nuts psychotic glee. "Check."

"Half racks worth of assorted soda among other drinks?"

"Cheeeck!"

"Augmented chinese war sword, and J38-b multistate pistol?"

"Bloodied check." Vlad said with a chuckle as i continued down the list.

"Thor-f18 plasma rail smg?"

" _Check._ "

"Meals and snacks?"

"Enough food to last two weeks." Vlad notified.

"Goodie good good." I said with a smile.

"And finally, music devices."

Both voices checked off the final thing.

I then looked up from my list to the armor i subconsciously walked up to. It looked kind of like the Praeter suit from i supposed from my time from the newest doom game, though it had several more differences. And enhancements. For one the helm looked a hell of a lot more menacing, being a dark tinted near black blue visor. It gave the wearer enhanced speed and strength that impressed me for a suit. With even more impressive durability. It as well to my pleasured surprise to have a weapon augmentations unit on the suit. Which i've seen some of the vids for this suit on that function alone, it can get scary to say the least. As well augment the weapons on the fly, with a frightening quickness. It heavily strengthens the user's reflexes as well, with that it helps with people that can mentally react quick enough but can't physically. Upon that helps me greatly, i have marginally above average reflexes. As on top has kinetic dampeners to projectiles so the user doesn't get maliciously ragdolled around from explosives and _high_ powered rifles and cannons, though they still will be tossed around to a degree.

It comes with a shielding module for major projectiles and explosives which can take up to about five shots of a diablo tanks particle cannon fire, which by no means is a easy task for armors like this. This suit as well comes with a whole suite of medical units built in. As in all of your bones in your body could be broken, and they'd be healed in about two hours. The second to last feature the suit has is a weapon tether warp system, it's as you might think, this suit upon command or impulse will warp the weapon the user brought and left relatively nearby. Which from the distanced standpoint the weapon in question could be warped to the user from a hundred meters away and through the tether warp system coming into grasp a near instant from the act. With finally a cloaking unit that could contend with the halo one cloak. Very impressive tech that makes my techy and weapon nut sides just not stop fangirling over.

I had a sort of a dreamy grin as i imagined the frightening scenarios with the suit for a few moments before i snapped back to reality with a shake of my head and a sigh.

"Oh i'll be using you real quick heheh." I said to the Juggernaut suit then i looked back at my list that had automatically checked off the things i listed off.

"Alrighty guys, i think we're about ready." I cheerfully announced to the voices.

I then got a message. "Are you done yet?" Gingie asked.

I replied with "Maaaaayyyybe." Intentionally trying to be irritating. I chuckled as i could sense the irritation from where i stood. I then looked at the suit once more. "Suit: Compact mode." I ordered, which the suit made a hiss with a few deep unlocking sounds chorusing as the suit then retracted into a much more portable and interesting...strip of metal that had circuit lines covering it. It was about a foot wide, around three inches tall and two inches thick. I grabbed it from it's holding rack and attached it to the back of my belt, which it then conformed to the bends. Making it almost impossible to feel that it was actually there until you actively felt for it.

 _Now we are._ I thought as i swung the pack i had the needed items on, with some of the weapons folded up like Mass Effect weapons, with the pistol on my right thigh and the Thor-f18 on my left thigh.

I looked at the door with a mixture of excitement, dread and fear for this impending journey. I sighed through my nose as scenarios slowly formed. They began to be plausible outcomes before i pushed the thoughts to the side for now.

"Oh gracious mother of fuck…" I sighed shaking my head. Vlad decided to start playing Call me By Shinedown as i looked at the door. I did a small somewhat somber smile. "Heh...interesting choice."

"It's a feeling…" Vlad said being honest sharing my mood.

 _Don't blame you on that._ I thought as i then went up to the door and opened it, on the other side a small ways away was Vasek and Gingie. Said gingie looked at me irritatedly. "Took you long enough."

"Excuse me for prepping." I retorted with my note of annoyance.

"And please turn off that depressing music, will you?" She asked not all too nicely.

"No. The music comes with the territory of me coming along, plus it'll help deter the wildlife." I added bringing up some of my knowledge of animals and soundwaves.

She sighed in annoyance. "He's actually right on the music, he's had a few people test that idea. And it actually works." Vasek said vouching for me.

"They especially don't like dubstep and most of the metal i had them try, though oddly a _few_ chillstep songs." I said managing to remember offhand. "So on that note, let's fucking go. The sooner the bloody better."

From that, we made our way to the landing craft, as i looked at the ship it looked like a cross between the Halo Pelican and the Firefly ship, which looked rather interesting in my thought.

It took a few minutes to get in and settle in. As i sat in my seat i had a slowly growing death grip on the drop down bar that comes down for passengers. _I fucking hate this so much...Ballbusting son of a fuck nut of a ginger…_ I thought in irritation with my anxiety growing as the ship lifted off and began to leave the bay. I had an eye twitch happening as i gripped the seat, I swear i was starting to put an hand indent into the metal. _God damn it, god damn it, god damn it_ I repeated as the flight progressed as my breathing began to pick up speed a margin as i stared at the wall in front of me with my wide eyed eye twitching expression.

 _Why the fuck did i fucking comply with this shit!?_ I asked myself incredulously.

Though...Thankfully, this was only going to be a eighteen minute ride of torture.

After two minutes of flying around to find a spot to land, we _finally_ do so… After the seats unlatched and the hatch opened. I made my way, while stumbling slightly to the ground after grabbing my pack, dropping my to my hands and knees. "Oh sweet mary mother of fuck...oh sweet jesus…" I sighed, so glad to be off that god forsaken pelican hybrid.

"I take it you don't like fly'n?" Vasek asked as he and Gingie walked off the air to spacecraft. I look to the two with a wide eyed annoyed look. "Noooo, what makes you say that?" I replied very sarcastically.

Vasek held up a defensive hand with a smile. I sighed as i looked off to the forest. "Bloody mother of fuck…" I sighed with irritation with a likewise expression. "Vlad, First Punch by Nothing More." I asked. Gingie looked at me confused, then the song began to play through my portable speaker of epic sound spouting. Making it just loud enough not to hurt the ears, and be readily possible for me to sing along with the music. Since i tend to with most of my music. I stood up, glaring at the forest slightly, popping my neck, shoulders, elbows, knees and fingers. Readying myself as i pushed my coat sleeves past my elbows to expose them to the somewhat cool air. Gingie gave me a bewildered look as she watched. "Does he normally do that?" Suzana asked Vasek.

"Yep." Was his curt answer as i looked at them. "Let's get this shit going. I want to get the fuck off here as fast as possible. I'm not going to be the last guy making the comment of this being on my places-not-to-die list. So, let's ptfo." I said seriousness and agitation in my tone with hard eyes drilling into the man and womans forms.

Gingie looked behind her into the ship calling out for the other five people in the ship that came onto the trip. A young looking dark haired european man came up to Vasek. "So...is he usually this agitated?" He asked not very sure of the teen that came with them.

"No, not really. He's just pissed that he had to come with on this trip. Something about him having an eighty eight percent chance of him dying on this planet. I'm sure it's just that anxiety and paranoia thing he has talking." Vasek said rather sure of how this is going to go about. Go with a group of researchers for three days, have them do there research thing. Pack up and get back on the station with nothing to worry about. The dark haired man gave a wide eyed expression, a note of fear showing in his expression. "Um...he wasn't wrong."

Vasek's humorous expression died at that moment to be replaced by realization. "Well. Shit."

"We're taking a big risk being on this planet. The fauna alone has a high chance of killing us all, including with the run ins with the flora." Yvon explained and continued off the craft followed by the other members of his team.

Another transport ship came by and dropped a hexaped transport bot with light defence turrets for medium suppression if needed, though this is going to be mainly carrying gear, supplies and equipment. Then flew off. If i remembered correctly, soldiers often called them mules or something along the lines. _Well, i found my ride._ I thought with a smile hinting my expression. One of the scientists that came off the ship looked at me with minor annoyance. "Do you really have to play that music?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Do you want a Vengalin or something like the fuckers coming by and try killing us?" I retorted. "Since _my music_ is driving them off in a three hundred meter radius right now. I could turn this off and increase our chances of death by sixty two percent right now if you like." I said continuing the retort with a straight face with raised brows. The woman looked at me with widened eyes. "Play away then. Just don't play any country, rap or hip-hop." She said as she walked up to her group.

"I have none. Just get ready to hear rock, metal and dubstep." I noted as i made my way to the robot. I chuckled quietly as i approached the drone. "Oooh, this is going to save me a lot of leg pain." I noted as the drone came to life at my presence. This made me jump ever so slightly with a rather surprised expression. "Hi…" I said in quiet shock.

It made several electronic clicks before looking around it's surroundings and then me. "Awaiting command." The drone said with a far from menacing voice, thankfully far from annoying as well.

 _...well this is a first._ I thought as i looked at the drone, not very sure of what to say as i looked at the group behind me. Then an idea for an order came up, which i looked back at the drone. "Go and follow the group behind me." I said nodding my head to said group.

"Affirmative." Was it's only reply as it began walking as i watched it with a sort of amused smile with a raised brow. I then jogged up to it using my momentum to help me get on top of it. I made a quiet grunt as i heaved myself up as i used my momentum for the initial clambering. I then felt my paranoia start to spike as i sat there looking off at the forest. "Suit, engage." I announced as the drone was a few meters from the group. The suit encompassed my body like the guyver bio boosted armor would. Then sealing it's protective metallic skin over mine, which not much to my surprise. Immensely helping the paranoia.

 _Hi ho hi ho to endless fuckery we go…_ I thought with a mental sigh as the drone approached the group, i dug into my pack and brought out my portable speaker and connected it to my omnitool with the music switching from my 'tool to the speaker. I was sent with confused and frightened looks, which i deduced it was the suit causing the reaction as well with the sudden burst of sound. "Gether the gear and provisions then set forth." I said in my demon voice, all well still rather irritated with this experience so far, which to my pleasure actually instilled fear in some of the researchers, i couldn't help but grin that pretty much all of them fell for it. Even gingie showed a quickened pace with a note of fear. I grinned with a silent chuckle thankful that the helm of the suit made it impossible to see my facial expression. _I can't fucking believe that worked, heheheh._ I thought in demented amusement. Though, after about fifteen minutes of prepping of gear. We headed off into the area of appointed research.

I sat there laying on the more comfortable gear that wouldn't crumple and break, looking up at the sky with my hands behind my head. Studying the blueish red atmosphere. _I'm curious of the type of wildlife there is here…_ I contemplated as mental 3D images began to form in my mind at some of the possibilities, some of the air borne animals like the "birds" of this world being like some of the documentaries of some possible alien wildlife could look like. Some of them looking like manta rays, some being some sort of parasite like worm things. After about twenty minutes of contemplation i grew bored. Then a thought came to mind with my omnitool in mind. _Vlad, disable vocal speakers of suit, then engage the cloak._ I thought to the voice i trusted working the suits functions.

After i was cloaked i began my entertainment with the most badass VR i have had the honor as a gamer to even try. I grinned ear to ear at the thought. "Vlad, bring up that RTS VR game i've been wanting to try. Oh this is going to be all sorts of badass." I said becoming giddy with excitement. As the visor became a VR headset as the game loaded up, when the games menu came up i decided to look at my hands and flex my fingers. I went bug eyed at the movement and precision. _Holy shit!_ I grinned anew, then hit the play button. I then bided my time with the epicness that was that game for the next few hours. "Vlad, Psycho, monitor the conversations. If they begin to question where i went and begin to panic. Let me know. And if something comes up, same thing. Then disengage the cloak." I noted as i got a "Got it" from the two. And with that, i went about enjoying my time with a grin. I took one last look at the time, it was 2:22 PM. _Hopefully nothing will fuck with us for a while._ I thought hopefully but, some little part of me thought otherwise…

 _Three hours later_ …

I was cackling with psychotic mirth at the pitiful AI's attacks against me, being annihilated by my long range defence turrets. I also had sniper units protecting my complex as i made more units of large and destructive power. "Alright, group A, is to attack the base from the east, B at west with C and D attacking from north and south respectively." I announced to my unites which they executed the two point pincer formations and went about attacking the enemy base. I looked on with a malicious grin. "I fucking love this RTS!" I said, absolutely loving the vocal commanding feature of this game, even being able to decipher and understand my speed speech.

"Siegers, fire!" I told my siege division, shooting volleys of missiles and artillery rounds, impacting with epic destruction as i grinned at the sight. "Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust. Another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the dustah!" I sang as the victory screen came up showing me a new unit. "Oh goodie!" I said with a note of glee. Then i had a sudden odd feeling, I "alt-tabbed" out of the game to look about the surroundings, concentrating my vision to as sharp as i can make it as i came out of the game in the middle of the Rocky road to dublin by The High Kings. I looked at about every bit of foliage and brush i could. Watching for movement of some kind. Then...then i heard the roar from the video, then bugeyed with a major oh shit look. _Fuck!_ I thought with a note of fear, then i noticed the trees begin to thin out as we approached...The same body of water the last team was killed at…

"I'm going to voice this for the rest of us…. _That_...did not sound good." Vasek said hearing the ungodly sound.

"Wait, where's your friend?" Suzana asked looking about with a puzzled look.

Vasek then began to wonder that too as he looked as well, last seeing me on the mule. "He _was_ on the mule…" Vasek muttered in confusion. _Wow...i kind of feel insulted now._ I said with a narrow eyed bored look. _Jackasses...the whole fucking lot._

 _Vlad, re-engage the vocal speakers._ "Still here Sir Jackass and his merry twits." I said in a deadpan tone, rather irritated. Vasek only frowned at the comment while gingie looked rather irritated. "You disrespectful prick!" Gingie said.

"Now let me stop you right the fuck there. First off. I give people i meet with a finite amount of respect. Second of all, people that aren't a complete fucktard or being a twat, that respect is dead. And with more irritation, three comes into play. If you continue to irritate me, you can kiss your ass goodbye on ever earning my respect no matter what fucking rank or whoever the hell you are or do. Little miss _twatlet._ So you can fuck right the hell off." I said anger gripping my voice as i glared at her, though none of them can see me, i could tell she could feel my glare. I then hopped off silently, and walked up to her my steps soundless like the movements of a wraith. I then appeared in front of her startling her and Vasek. I then went into my deep Scottish accent. "You have already killed your chance lassie. Continue to try to antagonize me, and i will make you stranded on this damnable rock. So lass. Just know, the wildlife would be kinder then my rage." I finished with a cold but angered Scottish voice.

I then cloaked again and went to the center of this little area near the water's edge. I watched the forest on the other edge of this lake, the zoom function coming on, zooming in by 6x. _Where the fuck are you going to come from?_ I questioned. _Psycho, pop up the motion sensor, set to fifty meters._ I commanded, which said sensor came up in one second flat. It looked exactly like the Halo motion sensor with the the group behind me showing in yellow. From this i would think enemy's to be red. " _Up and running. Now the question of the day. When is the lizard lady coming by?_ "

"Well, that could've gone better…" The european scientist said quietly as he went past Suzana and Vasek to grab some of his equipment. "Saveon, i'm going to get samples of the lake here." Yvon called out. "Got to do something to get my mind of this...situation." He continued quietly as he grabbed some of the equipment that dealt with checking liquid contents. So as the others conversed on what to check Yvon calmly went up to the lake unknowingly passing me as i continued to look as i heard him walk past me. I got out of the zoom mode to look at who it was, to see it was just the dark haired guy checking the water, with what looked like a computer screen on a tripod of sorts and a long cord attached to a small microphone of some kind. Then as i watched him near the lake with the equipment the scientific side of my mind clicked with a memory of what he is going to do. _Checking for PH levels and mineral content. If i guessed the PH levels shouldn't be very high, though with an odd mineral content though. Might be drinkable, that or it might have some sort of healing properties. Or it could be incredibly toxic to the human body._ I contemplated as i watched him set up and start checking. But a more pressing matter came back to me.

I looked at the sensor every two and a half seconds as i looked about the rim of the forest line around us. My eyes twitching to everything that moved. Watching whatever it was for a few seconds and moving onto the next spot.

This went on for ten long minutes, ten long minutes of looking at the rim of the forest. Waiting for when the lizard woman would come. Constant scenarios of combat going through my mind, ones of the group dying, other ones of me dying by the creature's hand, me killing her, all of us getting killed, some of us and then none of us, then some odd scenarios popping up here and there for one reason or another.

 _Where thee be. Where where where where…_ I thought quickly, my anxiety shakes going off in anticipation, snapping my attention to any sound that sounds like some sort of approach.

" _Movement from the north west._ " Vlad warned as i reflexly looked at the motion sensor to see a red dot coming up, albeit slowly...kind of like sneaking up. _Could this be?_ I thought as the dot stopped a few feet from the tree line. I turned the music down a few notches. Thankfully none of the people questioned why the music was turned down a bit and carried on.

The version of Leave her Johnny from Assassins creed black flag began to play as i stood there waiting. Listening. Anticipating… I began to mentally sing with the song as i looked fervently.

Then. To my horror. This began to take place like Vega's video feed…

"I thought I heard the Old Man say: "Leave her, Johnny, leave her." Tomorrow you will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her. Leave her, Johnny, leave her! Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!" A woman's rather hauntingly beautiful voice sang with an Irish accent akin to the song. My eyes widened to there full extent as i listened while the others looked to see who was singing along to the sea shanty.

I then began having second doubts about the suits durability thanks to my anxiety and paranoia flooding with things that could go wrong. _Fuck fuck fuuuuck…._

"Anyone know who's singing?" Yvon asked starting to get edgy, quickly getting shrugs and no's.

"For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow. And it's time for us to leave her. Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high."Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" She shipped it green and none went by. And it's time for us to leave her." The voice calmly sang as the song was getting louder as the dot got closer.

I unconsciously tensed ready for what will and most likely come next, while looking at in the direction of the singing looking with rapid eye movements focusing on spots on the shrubs and foliage.

"I hate to sail on this rotten tub. "Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" No grog allowed and rotten grub.

And it's time for us to leave her. We swear by rote for want of more. "Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" But now we're through so we'll go on shore. And it's time for us to leave her…" The voice continued with the pain of sadness to the last words like before.

 _How does it know leave her johnny. How, how does it know this shanty!?_ I questioned as the dot moved closer to the edge of the forest.

"We swear by rote for want of more."Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" But now we're through so we'll go on shore. And it's time for us to leave her…" The voice finally concluded the tone of longing prevalent.

After a minute or so of tense waiting, several large rocks were flung at some of the scientists at incredible speeds. "Shiiiit!" I said slash groaned quickly and sped my way to the incoming projectiles of stone, the suit increasing my speed by eight fold, with the slowing of my perception of time to near bullet time. I smashed the rocks out of the way in pieces. Making it look like the rocks themselves broke upon nothing in the air. Keeping cloaked i asked loudly, while deepening in my voice to a degree. "How do you know that shanty?" I asked as Boulevard of Broken dreams began to play as i turned it down enough to still hear it fairly well but make it easier to talk. I didn't get an answer as the others watched bewildered.

Then a thought came out of the blue… I brought up my omnitool, being thankful that it cloaks with the suit, but coming up on the visor display. I looked up for a song i haven't listened to for a while. This only took me a few moments to find the song, feeling i should play this for some unknown reason i couldn't figure out. I disconnect the speaker and started the song with one quick motion as the song played from the suit while turning it back up. _Okay fuck stealth._

"Prison gates won't open up for me. On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'. Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in, all I need is you, come please, I'm callin'. And, oh, I scream for you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'." The song began as i somehow calmed a margin.

"Show me what it's like. To be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be, say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me." The song continued as i saw a small amount of movement

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me i'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, and, oh, I scream for you come please,I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'." _I think it might know this song..._ I thought as it continued to play.

"Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right, And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me!" The song went on as i got a message from gingie, i looked with a vexed expression.

"What in the hell are you doing!?" She asked in kind i replied.

"Fuck off and let me do this, if you fuck this up, we all DIE!" I sent as i went back to the situation set before me.

"Hurry, I'm fallin' and all I need is you come please, I'm callin'. And, oh, I scream for you

Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'. Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'" The song continued as the movement grew on the sensor as the song neared it's end.

"Say it for me, say it to me, And I'll leave this life behind me, Say it if it's worth saving me…" The song finished it's tune leaving silence for several long seconds.

 _Come on...do something…_ I thought as i waited while i lowered the volume.

Then...then she came out. I stared wide eyed at the beings form, looking up and down the metallic lizard girl.

" _Holy E cup's batman! And the rating from yesterday still stands! And nice edgy floral tat on the right shoulder there._ " Psycho decided to say after staying quiet for so long.

 _Really? Right now?_ I asked.

" _What part of your mind do i represent?_ " Psycho rebuttaled with which i gave a look of irritation. _Oh silence you._ I thought to him looking at the metallic lizard girl. The amazonians would be impressed with her height at her being from the measurements being 7' 4" tall. "Fuck…" I said almost silently.

Vasek and Suzana looked at each other then at the creature standing before the group, Vasek then messaged me. "Is this the thing that killed the last group?"

"Yes…" I messaged back.

"Well shit." Vasek sent back then looked at the mule, he had a few weapons he brought along for just something like this. He looked at the creature and the drone several times, Suzana looked at Vasek to see him debating on what to do. And saw him looking at the mule.

"Don't. Don't do it." Suzana said quietly with a tone of warning. When Vasek began to move up, Suzana yanked him back down. "Damn it, i'm not going to get killed by you trying to play a hero."

Vasek gave her a dirty look and went about watching again, but one of the other guards had a different idea…

The other man on the other side of the group near the mule raised his rifle aiming at the metallic amazonian. He aimed for it's head sure he could kill it. "If nobody's going to do it...i will." He said to himself somewhat quietly. Then he fired, the sound of his gun echoing through the area, the round hit it's mark but ricocheted off. The being looked at him with a with a board glare and raised it's arm to him, a light blue ball of energy forming for a split second and firing at the man with a tri beam of lightning arcing towards him. Upon impact instead of electrocuting, it froze him solid, making him into a frozen statue to commemorate his stupidity.

She looked at the others with a somewhat irritated look. "Anyone else want to try shooting me? I'm well and all up for making people into popsicles."

 _Well that's cold…_ I thought unintentionally making the pun but chuckling quietly enough for noone to hear nonetheless. " _Wow…_ " Vlad sighed as i continued to watch, which now i decided to uncloak. Having me appear as if from thin air or teleporting.

The lizard girl looked surprised for a moment then got into a fighting stance. Though oddly she smirked at me which i gave a wide eyed furrowed look behind my helm. "Well that was interesting. What, are you some sort of new bot that can go invisible?" She questioned.

 _I might as well have a bit of fun with this._ I thought then went into my scottish accent. "Maybe so, maybe not lass. But, me question here is are ya the one killing the research teams?" I asked with crossed arms, even though i fully expected so, i thought might as well ask.

"Are they the people that keep coming down here with the robots and weird equipment?" She asked kind of confused.

"Aye."

"And this is another one then? Kind of odd they only sent with you guys the odd looking four legged thing and...you." She said with an not so sure look, pointing at the mule then at me.

" _Grrr, i swear to god! I feel like i fucking know her! WE actually! God damn it why can't i pull up anything for this shit!?_ " Psycho said getting very irritated at not knowing.

 _Seriously!_ I thought agreeing.

"Come on damn it! Just kill the damn thing!" Suzana said loudly out of irritation and now regretted it as she saw both me and The metallic being glare at her.

"Oh piss off you damnable dipshit of a third rate agent!" I retorted keeping the accent. "I said i was going to leave you on this fucken rock, and after this, i am doing so with you not being able to do a goddamn thing!" I said exasperation The metal lizard girl looked at me with a Well then look.

I then looked back at my possible opponent with a sigh. "People just love pulling the dumbass move." She said casually. I couldn't help but agree.

"Truly it's sad, even in a new time frame. People just can't get out of it." I said in agreement, holding the accent.

"A new time frame huh?" She asked with a note of interest.

 _Shit._ I thought as i stood there. "So care to share if you survive? All the bots they've been sending have been just pitiful." She commented nonchalantly with a playful smile.

"Really now?" I replied. _Oh damn it all "_ You sure you want to fight then?" I asked keeping the hopefulness out of the tone.

She chuckled, then vanished for a moment, then a fist was smacked into my gut. I was ever so thankful for the kinetic dampeners throughout the suit. With that punch i could tell that would make any of the other droids going on flying and another thankful part i am towards the suit, the punch didn't even hurt. She looked at me with a look of surprise then smiled. "Huh, survived the first hit without flying no less. You might make this interesting after all."

"That's good then, my turn then." I said then unleashed a hell of a punch to her stomach knocking her away a dozen yards. "Wow i actually felt that one." She said with a small grunt and a smile.

"To be honest, i'm not much for hitting women." I said still keeping up the scotsman shirade.

"Is that so? Well you're going to have to put that past you for now if you want to live. Plus, i'd like to know where you know those songs." She said then closed the distance. I pulled a Neo dodging the kick and tail that came after. _You know i need some music._ I thought. _Psycho killing slash gaming playlist. Start off with_ _Suffer_ _by Sevendust._ I asked which a split second later the song came to play.

I began to grin as i moved back a ways with a little leap. My head began to bob a little to the beat as i got into a fighting stance. "Alrighty then lass, let's do this." I said with a slowly seeping psychotic mirth.

She grinned at me. "Now we're getting somewhere." She said as the metal lizard woman conjured a green ball of energy. _I feel like i should know that energy ball._ I thought as she lobbed it my way, the speed the ball of energy was flying with actually amazed me as i side stepped out of the way. With that i engaged the cloak for a little fuckery. The metal being looked about looking for me while being unsuccessful in the process. "Well now that's not fair." She said with a edge of annoyance in her tone, but i could tell she's enjoying herself. I quickly came up behind her using my momentum to increase the strength of my sidekick to her back, launching her a good twenty feet forwards, with a short tumble. But she recovered from the blow while shooting a sliver beam of energy from her maw to where i was. _Thank you area audio dispersal for not giving away my position!_ I thought with a grin as i warp tethered my RAR rifle and took aim. _This should do some damage heheheh_ I thought as i thought of doing a test shot on one of her legs to see if it would penetrate. Another thing about this cloak, it works as a really good wearable suppressor.

The round hit with a resounding ping. "Okay one, that hurt a little, two. A little dickish don't you think?" She said a little miffed.

"Wot, a man can't experiment?" I replied with a note of humor while trying an arm.

"Ah! Stop that." She said, as a ring of stones began to form and spin rapidly. _This don't seem good._ I thought getting intrigued by this creature, as i was in thought i saw the ring of rocks fly off in all directions. _Oh shit!_ I thought as i ducted under the volley sent my way. _Alright let's see with the Thor-f18_ I thought with a grin as the weapons switched places. I popped out the stock and took aim. _Let's see how you deal with plasmatic assisted rail rounds._ I thought as i took aim at her stomach this time, i let off about five rounds. "Ah! Now what the hell are you shooting me with?! Ah! Hot hot hot!" The metal lizard girl said while hurriedly brushing the semi imbedded bullets off while i looked wide eyed with a bemused look. _It can go through eight inches of steel and six inches of depleted uranium tank armor, yet it only made pitiful little dents, alright then...this is going to be interesting._

"Now i'm intrigued and impressed." I said my tone showing my surprise.

"Really now?" The being of metal replied with a not so interested tone.

"Those rounds can go through tank plating and yet they barely made a bloody dent on ya!"

"Well then." She said with a chuckle. "I got another surprise for you!" Then without warning stomped her foot hard on the ground with a grin, vibrating the ground forming cracks along the way.

Text showed up upon my visor telling of an earthquake. _Really now?_ I questioned as i managed to stay my ground while the others struggled to keep from falling. " _There you are you sneaky prick._ " She thought as she managed with difficulty used the vibrations to spot me out.

"A bloody earthquake now?" I questioned.

"Oh that's not the only thing, check this one out." The metal being stomped her foot again, this time, pillars of rock sprouted up all around me, and began to encase me like a stone casket. _Jesus christ, what the fuck is else? A beam of plasma? Or what? Gravity manipulation?_ I questioned with a "What the fuck!?" face behind the helm.

Unbeknownst to me the metal being held up a clawed hand that glowed with an eerie purple that then began to crackle with electricity. "Alright you tough son of a bitch, let's see you handle this little attack." She said with a grin. Then lept forwards with an incredible force and speed at the amalgamated pillars of rock. That's when i had an oh shit feeling and looked to my right. "And i'm outtie like a saudi!" I said as i punched the rock, cracking it all over. I punched again following through with the punch, rolling out of the way as she destroyed the spot i was just at a split second ago. I stared with wide eyes. You're going down by Sick Puppies played next. _Okay, this creature has the ability to shoot out a energy beam of some sort of silvery energy, can cause a fucking earthquake, can shoot balls of energy and conjure the use of the fucking ground. What the actual livid fuck!?_ I questioned incredulously while being a little cross upon the fact.

"And here i thought i had you there. You're more of a competent fighter then i thought to give credit." She said oddly sounding like praise as she stood back up looking about the area with an almost sadistic grin forming.

"Uh...thanks then?" I said not very sure how to feel about that comment. I then had a little idea, then grinned dementedly. _Oh i hope this will work._ I thought then began to quickly make my way to her, the suit altering my perception of time to make it look like she was sluggishly moving in almost slowmo. I ran up and ducted low and clotheslined her legs and flipped her, keeping up the momentum, i did a hard roundhouse kick to her stomach while she was in mid flip, launching her away from me. I then ran up to the front of the flightpath, taking a breath, i turned sideways with the right side of my body facing the metal lizard. I placed my right foot out to my side and thrusting my elbow while bawling up my right hand into a fist and while pushing with the left hand for added force into her stomach, effectively stopping her momentum with a actually pained expression. Dropping her to the ground. For insult to injury, I pulled a Hulk by grabbing her tail and smashing her on the ground a couple of times like Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers movie. After that time then went to normal for me as i looked down at her while uncloaking. She coughed with a groan. "Okay, now that hurt.-" She began before being interrupted by another cough."-god damn dude." She said with a somewhat pained laugh.

Then in my right hand a large pistol warped into my grasp. "Nice pistol, what is that? 50cal equivalent?" The lizard girl of metal asked with interested curiosity with a noticeable note of pain in her voice still.

This now genuinely surprised me that she had an actual interest in my pretty much literal handcannon and knowledge of guns. "To a degree, 10.5mm 6 ounce rounds." I said almost casually.

"Huh, decent sized round. That'll definitely chunk someone with enough speed." Was her commented.

"And then sum." I added. I fiddled with the settings and went to the paralyze function. I aimed at her and shot the paralytic jolt effectively incapacitating her, then sported a strained expression while twitching now and then. "Now what the hell did you do to me?" She asked with grit teeth. This is when i finally decided to use a different accent, a german one to be exact with a matching voice appropriate for it. "Vell, i've shot you vith a static bolt vith enough electricity to knock out a full grown man. But in zis case, it's effectively paralyzed you."

"Instead of a badass handgun it's a oversized taser. Well, this is disappointing." The lizard woman said now not so amused. " _Might as well show her it's power._ " Vlad suggested. _Might as well._ I thought agreeing. So i turned it back to it's normal function and aimed at a distant boulder about three hundred meters away, the scope automatically sprouted into the rail on top. I looked at the metal being and knelt down and leaned her up. "Do you see ze boulder in ze distance z'ere?" I asked pointing with the large pistol.

"Yeah?" She answered not sure what I was going on about.

"Vatch closely." I said then took a moment and fired, a booming sound bellowing from the muzzle of the gun smashing the boulder in an instant, bits of stone flying everywhere, with a few of the pieces raining down around the once soon to be research camp. Her eyes went wide eyed at the destructive force. "Zis hand cannon can make a hole five inches vide in zeh ship I came in. As i've seen vith zeh durability of your body, being made of some sort of highly ductile and highly damage resistant metal or alloy. Zis...should make a decent sized hole at least." I said with a sadistic smirk as I looked at her. She looked at me with a wide eyed expression.

I then placed the muzzle of the J38-B under the "bill" of her "helm" and pressed it on her forehead. "Any plea's? Last vords? Little retorts? Anything of a sort you vant to say?" I asked a certain chill that came about my voice. Sweet dreams by Marilyn Manson began to quietly play adding to the dark note of the situation. I leaned in a little bit more, then went into my demon's voice adding a little groff to it. "What dost thou say?" I said slowly, a dark presence to the voice as i could feel Psycho grin with ever flowing malice...quietly chuckling with manics in the backgrounds of my mind. Excited for the damage kind of damage this hand cannon could do. Mangeling this creature's head, with endless imaginings of the gore. The head just popping and spraying blood, bone, metal and brains in a splaying arc from the impact. Blood gushing out in a fountain stream and spray. Painting the ground and my armor a dark crimson. I began to grin at the thoughts as my own insanity began to bloom while the people hiding and watching in anticipation could feel the tension. Chills sent up there spins with the amount of malice in the demonic voice i used.

Though through my manics, only a sliver of me could see the saddened glint in her eye's. Those pools of heavenly dark blue eyes.

" _Wow...the last thing i ever thought that was ever going to kill me...the one person...the one person that took me in from living alone in that hellish wasteland with those horrible flesh eating creatures…_ " She thought as the muzzle rested on her forehead, saddened as she looked up at me. The sadness only showing in her eyes.

She spoke only loud enough so i could hear. "Only two things…" She began as i stood back up but continued to point the barrel at her head, the images of her demise still churning about my mind with the help of Psycho.

She closed her eyes with a rueful smile crossing her lips. "As it looks like...you've forgotten me...the one person you've gotten closest to. So...just to have something for you to know me by...I'm Agra…" She began. "No matter where we end up. No matter how we meet. No matter...what happens…-" She continued as her eyes watered up, at this moment Vlad took over the music and played Hymn for the missing by Red. Rare if ever she herself shed tears. "I will always...always will and shall…" She continued the sadness ebbing her voice as my grip on the trigger slowly tightened. "Love you...William…" She ended as tears slowly cascaded down the sides of her face. " _Please remember…"_

My psychotic grin and any malice along with the images stopped as she spoke of what she thought to be her last and parting words. She laid there any movements hindered as she awaited her death.

… _...Agra…?_ I thought in confusion to the word as my grip on the trigger loosened while my face tightened to a mute expression, eyebrows curled down in confusion. I then gave a surprised expression under my helmet as the name sparked memories of me writing a story, one that had… _Ag-on...Ag-on...Ag-ron-Aggron! That's what the hell she told Vega!_ I thought in realization. I looked at her anew. _No one...ever said anything like this to me… no one ever saying such like she did…_ I thought in continued surprise. I looked at my gun for a moment and to Agra then the gun and without looking i pointed the gun to the right of me and fired, everyone flinching. The hand cannon warping from my grip back to where it was previously. I then knelt down silently, after another moment my helm opened up, collapsing into the suit to show my face. Agra, after another few moments opened one eye to look at me, to see a somewhat rueful though warm smile, as she could finally feel like she could move.

"...Hello...my lovely maiden of iron." I said with utter sincerity, using my normal voice. Agra looked up at me, surprise crossing her face with her slightly mouth open unbelieving. Then she smiled and grabbed me into an embrace with her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Holy shit you had me really scared there…" Agra said as i was returning the embrace.

"Sorry about that."


	5. Section 5

**Sup people's. Here comes the next installment. And a bit of a life update, Im finally out of my hell hole of jackassery! (School) Fuck yeah!**

 **Vlad: Do enjoy.**

 **Psycho: And remembah! Pop on a comment, fav and a follow!**

* * *

Suzana, Vasek and the rest of the group stared with surprised and confused expressions. Suzana's confusion being the worst as she stood up. "I'm sorry, WHAT! Just like that you stop and not kill that _thing_!? Just after it killed several people of this group!" She said incredulously. Both me and Agra's expressions turn to irritation and we both look at her. "Fucking really?" I asked rather irritated.

"Thanks for killing the moment _bitchlett_." The 'Thing' said to Suzana. I looked at Agra as Suzana began to get angry. _She took the words right out of my mind._ I thought enthused as Agra released my neck as i stood, I held a hand to her as she took hold and helped her up. "That's it, if you're not going to kill it. I WILL!" Suzana said as she went about finding the two pieces of her concealed weapon.

I looked at Agra with a somewhat neutral look with a small smirk. "You want to take this or shall i?" I asked her, she looked at me. "This'll take me a minute." Agra said as she began to walk up to the irritating woman. Said irritating woman shortly got the two pieces together and powered it up. But...after that she looked up and saw Agra moving up to her. Panicking she quickly took aim at the metal woman and began firing. Multiple resounding pings and ricochets sounded as Suzana continued to fire, fear growing as the bullets only annoyed Agra as she stood a mere four feet from (to Agra) the little woman.

After ten more rounds the gun began to click empty. With that Agra leaned over with hands on hips and had a raised brow look. "Are you done?" She asked unamused by Suzana by being a pain in the ass to her. And through panicked stupidity, Suzana pulled out a knife and swung at Agra's neck, with even less effect then the bullets. Agra grabbed her wrist and pulled the knife out of her hand. The song ended all of us not registering the silence of the music

Agra looked at the interesting looking knife, looking at all the details then made a almost sardonic though somewhat pleased smile, then brought it up to her mouth, as Suzana watched in fear. She bit down on the knife taking half off it. Terror showed in Suzana's eyes as she watch Agra chew on the metal that was her knife, then the Metal being smiled almost joyfully. "Mm! 1040 steel, my favorite! And...a little cobalt with a smidge of magnesium mm!" She said enjoying her little snack.

I looked at Agra surprised being able to tell of the metals used by what i assumed taste, even more surprised that those metals are still being used for making knifes. Which Agra ate the other half of the extending metal from the handle. Agra then looked at Vasek which he held up his hands defensively. "Her idea, all of it." Vasek said quickly.

"Really? Well, you seem nice so i'm not going to kill you off. Though-" Agra said then looked at Suzana. "Little shit here is going to be a different story." Suzana began backing away.

"Back off! Kill me and my whole sanction will hunt you down and kill you!" She said desperately in a vain attempt to intimidate Agra.

"If you're droids can't do anything to me, you're group of jackasses are going to be just as effective as a 9mm glock against a AR500 plate." Agra said with a sardonic smirk.

I swear Suzana was about to piss herself. But as Suzana tried to run for it, she only managing to get one step out before she was knocked out by a flick of Agra's metal middle finger against back the little womans head. Effectively knocking her out and face planting into the ground, just nearly dodging the pile of animal crap. _Oh so close to recreating that scene from the kid friendly tarzan movie._

I chuckled at the display. " _You got knocked the FUCK OUT man!_ " Psycho said referencing that one meme with a laugh. I had a silent chuckling grin for a few moments. Agra then looked at me with a friendly smirk. "Well this was fun."

"We'll call it that." I said to Agra looking at the unconscious woman. "Do you think i gave her a concussion?" Agra asked actual curious hopefulness in an undertone.

"I hope so, if not most likely."

"Dude, that's cold." Vasek said getting up from his cover. "Yeah, but she was a bitch." I retorted.

"Oh completely." Vasek said agreeing looking at Suzana with a smirk.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Yvon asked suddenly.

Most of us looked at the dark haired man with confusion. "What?" Someone asked.

"Exactly!" Yvon said happily as he throw his hands into the air. It took everyone a few moments for it to down on them as i grinned with a silent chuckle. "I don't hear any bitchiness! Whooo!"

After that, Agra kind of became the safari guide of the area, which was interesting with my music playing kind of as background noise at this point. From what she told me she's been here for a while. "This way people!" Agra hollered at the group following behind, i was back on my seat on the mule talking to Agra. "So as i was saying, the thing rolled at me again. But i got tired of it's shit and decided to sparta kick it, and Oh it went flying! Right into the rock face!" Agra said humorously as i chuckled.

"It then charged at me again, so i decided to say fuck it, flash cannon. Actually left a good sized hole in it's chest. And oh did it taste good afterwards." Agra finished reminiscing the flavor of the creature she talked about.

"Yeah those are called Vengalin, One of the bitchiest of the creatures on this planet from what i've read and heard, and tough sons a bitches too." I added.

"Right on both parts, and they need to add delicious. I'd have to get you some of the meat to cook. I'd love to taste your end result on cooking it." Agra said cheerfully.

"I might go up on that offer. But the problem is if they'll let me cook it on the station." I said starting on how to go about cooking the meat.

"Station?"

"Yeah, that's how i got here because i was on that station. There's no gravity on it which may surprise you. Granted it makes a lot of things easier, and a lot harder for other things." I continued.

"That is kinda surprising, that'll making cooking difficult."

"Yeah."

We were silent after that for a while, just enjoying eachothers company. _I still can't get over that she's real. ...god...i...i just can't think of anything for this…_ I thought unable to come up with anything still dealing with my residual surprise.

After a long day going to one area to another for the scientists, making sure nothing pops in and tries to kill us. The only two being truly effective being me and Agra for rather obvious reasons. After those long hours, night began to descend. "Alright, this area should be good for camp for the night." Agra said to the group. The scientists and soldiers began to work on getting tents up. Then i realized something. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked Agra, she was looking at one of the trees when i asked. "I think one of these trees should do, though. I don't think you're going to be able to sleep in them." Agra said looking my way, with a small frown. It took me a few seconds to figure what she meant.

"That would be difficult." I said as i hopped off and walked to the tree she was looking at, looking how the branches lined up. Then i saw something interesting. _The fuck…? Is that a hammock made of moss?_ I questioned as i began climbing the tree, normally not ever doing so. Agra then came to the tree wondering why i began climbing up the tree. My suspicion was confirmed as i got next to it, it was actually conveniently wide enough and long enough for both me and Agra. _My god the conveniency_. I thought actually surprised. _Now the question is, is it strong enough to hold both of us?_ I inquired. Then looked down to Agra. "Hey Agra, come up a sec."

She gripped a branch, then began to deftly climb up like she did a thousands times before. _Impressive._ I thought as Agra quickly made her way up to me. Agra saw the moss hammock and smiled. "Oh cool! Moss bed. Looks like it should hold the both of us." Agra said sure of the strength of the hanging moss. The Iron maiden went up to the moss bed and rolled onto it, stopping at it's center as expanded. "Oh i love these." Agra breathed as she smiled, she looked at me with that same smile. "Come on!" She asked playfully as she motioned me to her. _You're fault if we fall through._ I thought as i sighed through my nostrils. I hefted myself over the branch, then slid down to her side. Agra then looked at me with a smile with a kind of odd look. "Alright, come on." I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked rather confused at the meaning of the request. "Armor."

I then realized. "What if some sort of parasite drops down and decides to drink my blood in the night causing me to catch some sort of alien disease?" I rebuttaled.

"William, nothing's going to try and eat you or try to drink your blood. Things like that stay away when i'm around. I promise." Agra said trying to comfort me. It worked a small margin. But my paranoia still had a hold of the what if factor, since i haven't gone through and really searched of the small creatures that go about the natures of something like a leech or the likes.

"Are you entirely sure?" I inquired. She smiled comfortingly.

"Completely." Agra said reassuringly. As reluctant as i was...i decided to concede to her word. _Vlad?_ I mentally asked the voice. " _Will do._ " He answered as the armor retracted.

"There we go." Agra said as i laid beside her. "Now it'll be more comfortable for the both of us." She said, which confused me. She then pulled me over to her chest as i made protests of what she was doing. Those same protests died off quickly as i found my head laying on her bosom, as i laid there my chin between them as i was wide eyed, looking at her face. The first portion of my thought process was going "Holy shit!" The other stunned into submission of what just transpired and the other enjoying this ever so greatly, while enjoying the incredible feeling of the new "pillows". And the final one interested that even though her body is metal, she felt soft to the touch. These processes split off to other things as i looked at her with a stunned expression as she held me there in a loose hug. _Uuummm...dafuq just happened?!_

Agra chuckled at my expression. I realized this is what she meant as i was in very pleasent surprise. "Made you speechless, huh?"

"...A little…" I said my voice a little muffled. _Oh my god there softer then the pillow i used to hold at night! And gloriously warm…_ I thought as my mind trailed off, my usually rampant thoughts slowed to a crawl. I moved my arms to a more comfortable position making it as though i was going to hug her. She carefully took off my glasses with a warm smile. With me being nearsighted, it was now more difficult for me to see her facial expressions as i felt her arms over the small of my back.

"Could you put up that calming sleep music?" Agra asked with a tone of longing, since she wasn't able to for so long. I brought up my omnitool's low brightness screen, quickly bringing up the playlist. Agra smiled ever so warmly now as best as i could tell, while i pulled my hood on. "Thank you...goodnight Will." Agra said sincerely as the sound of a calming flute and piano duet played there tones in a harmonious fashion, lulling us to the realm of sleep. _I finally break an assholes little spy drones, military bitchlett comes by next day doing the voluntold bullshit, then go planetside that same day. Then i find my thought up love life...and now i'm cuddled on top of her, using her wonderfully sized ball bearings as my headrest. This...is an interesting turn of events._

" _And we love every fucking second of it._ " Psycho said his tone portraying his thought about this.

" _Oh entirely._ "

 _And maliciously_ I thought in absolute agreement as sleep edged my mind. " _That's one thing off the man list._ " Psycho said.

 _Yep...many more to go._ I thought as i surrendered to the allure of sleep. With that night, i slept better then i could remember and with a smile on my face.

Hours after the pleasant night, the light of day flooded over the terrain bathing it in a glow that was easy upon the eyes of the residents in the camp. One of the first to be roused from his sleep was the resident cook of the research party. He sat up from his caut in his resident tent, rubbing his groggy eyes. Then shook his head, his red hair with black highlights fluffing out from his bedhead.

"Whelp...time to help get rid of that blasted mre taste." Cormac Glothatch said, his voice with a scottish drawl as he ran a hand through his short beard of just the red coloring of his hair. He got up and went about getting dressed and go cook. He wasn't sure of the odd creature girl though. If he should give her what everyone else is going to eat or do something different. Oddly enough, he didn't mind the odd woman. Sure she was a different species and all, but she didn't seem horrible.

Cormac contemplated this as he walked out to prep his stove for the large meals he's going to have to cook. He looked at his digitool as he called it, checking what time it was. "...8:30 am?" He looked at the light of the rising sun over from the south. "That can't be right…" Cormac said as he fiddled with the time, having it update. To his surprise it was that late into the morning for him, the light level easily looking like a week before the transition point from summer light levels to fall.

I laid there an hour later with a sleepful smile of mirth. My eyes still held to darkness thanks to my hood as i blissfully slept on the best pillows in existence. I snuggled a bit closer to said pillows, my smile unending. Agra however, woke up several minutes ago. Watching the sun rise from it's own plain of slumber. She looked down at my sleeping form with a heartfelt smile, she finally slept wonderfully after being on this world for so long. Happy to be reunited, and hear music again.

It still surprised her that the type of music i listen too, then sees and hears me listening to something so calming and so contrast. She affectionately tightened her embrace, as she let out a breath, looking through the canopy and the sky above.

She then smelt wafts of food coming from below. Her stomach then began making itself known of feeding time. Agra looked down at her man's sleeping form, contemplating on how to wake him.

She then began nudging. She got a sleepy groan. "Soft and warm...no wanna be up…" Was my tired reply as i nestled my head slightly, in love with the softness and warmth. Agra then softly called my name in a sort of singsong tone. "William…" She then decided on a another little idea. "If you don't up, we might not get any food."

 _Damn it…_ I thought as i frowned, then heard Psycho's own displeasure, then raised my head to look at Agra. My face showing my displeasure. "As much as i would like too. I'm loving this too much." I said then began contemplating for a few moments as she looked at me. "Alright…" I said then tried figuring out how i was going to get off. _Shit…_

It took me a minute but i got to sitting on the right branch with a sigh. I looked at Agra who was on the opposite branch. She looked at me with a smile. "I'll see you down." She said as she began to make her way down the tree. I then looked to the bottom on my side. "Vlad?" I asked the voice.

The music stopped as the suit covered my body again. "Alrighty…" I began popping my arms from shoulder to fingers. "Let's do this shit." I said casually, then slid off going down the tree with almost with a certain finesse. Though with repeats of "Shits, oh god's" and multiple others.

I got down in the span of thirty seconds with a thud and a grunt. I stood a moment later, Agra was waiting a few feet away with a smirk. We then made our way to the food.

I saw a man with red hair and black highlights and a short beard that only took to the former color of the two when we walked up. _How much do you two want to bet this is going to be one of those scottish cooks?_

" _Like those few in the sci movies that have to deal with shit like this? I'm betting in_." Vlad said

" _Ditto._ " Was Psychos short answer. As i walked, Agra took a glance at me, seeing me in my armor. She had a kind of displease sort of smirk. "Oh come on." I looked at her confused.

"What?" I replied not knowing what she was talking about.

"The armor. Come on Will, nothings going to jump you." Agra reassured.

"Seriously?" I questioned, some how feeling i wasn't going to win this argument.

"Yes seriously."

"Bloody fucking hell…" I breathed not liking this at all.

"Will, you'll be fine." Agra said trying to persuade me.

"Fuck it, fine." I finally said after several moments of silence. The suit retracting.

The man looked at us as we neared to one of the tables closest to the "kitchen". "Morning lad and lass. What might you want?" He asked with a questioning brow, since i believe he's expecting what we want to eat. _Called it!_ I thought with a mental chuckle as there was surprisingly a decent selection going. _Nice, rice-a-roni. Something akin to it…_ I began listing what foods i knew and saw ones i've never seen. I pointed out the ones a minute later, which he put on a plate. Handing it to me afterwards. He then looked at Agra. "Now you lass, ...i'm not sure how to feed you." The man said semi pointing his spatula at her.

Agra looked at the man with a raised brow look. Then the look subsided a moment later. "I can eat whatever you guys can eat." Agra said casually.

"She can actually." I affirmed.

"Good, that makes my life easier." The Scottish chef said, Agra then made her selections.

 _Well, his food looks decent._ I thought as me and Agra walked over to a folded out table and sat down. We both ate the food actually not being half bad.

"This is actually better then some of what i've had to eat." Agra commented getting another mouthful of her food.

"I bet." I idly commented back, as i found i liked some of the other things i selected for my breakfast.

Not long after we were done as some of the others began to get up for food. A sudden question came up pertaining the life in the area. "I'm curious. Is there any natives you've seen?" I asked quite well wondering.

Agra thought for a few moments as she ate a few more bites. "What, as in like tribesmen and such?"

"Yeah, since this is a planet with obvious life, the thought of there being a kind of people living here is at a high possibility." I said my scientific side of me showing.

"That's if you count these fluffy bipedal-ish lizard things." Agra said unsure what to call the things she saw.

I gave her an odd look of question with a slight head tilt. She looked at me seeing my expression. "That was my reaction when i saw them." Agra said with a chuckle.

"Vell then."

"Yeah, one of them came up to me one time. I _think_ it was girl? It was actually nice, helped me haul in some meat one time. I gave her some for helping me. Just before she left, she did this kind of nodding bow." Agra said remembering the time a few months ago. _Well, this is interesting. They have a kind of honor system going with that kind of polite gesture._

"How long ago was that?" I inquired with a raised brow. I then began hearing murmurings from the others of the camp.

" _Doesn't seem they are taking a liking of having our antro aggron here._ " Vlad said listening to the talking scientists and few soldiers that decided to come along.

" _There just little bitches._ " Psycho said feeling like insulting the rest of the group.

 _Speaking of, where's bitchlett? I haven't seen her or heard her._

" _Is that a bad thing?_ " Psycho questioned wondering if i was actually getting concerned from the asshole of a woman.

 _Not one god damn bit._

"About...two or so months ago...?" Agra said unsure. "It's difficult keeping track how many days it's been." She added, trying to think back how long it's been since she's been here.

"...How long have you been here?" I asked with a softened expression, somewhat hesitant on inquiring this question.

Agra raised a brow slightly, feeling the underlying somber tone to the question. She looked me before answering after several moments of pause. "Ten or so months…" She answered.

"Christ…" I said quietly with a dulled mood. I then heard someone walking over, I got a curious though somewhat irritated look. Granted i wasn't actually irritated. "Excuse me, if i may. Could i sit with the two of you?" I turned to the voice to see Yvon. I had a high raised brow of question as i looked at him. I looked at Agra to see if she wanted to let him or not. She looked at the scientist. "It's fine."

Yvon sat on the other side of the table placing his tray of food down. He looked at us with an attentive look of scientific curiosity. It was a minute of this before i spoke up. "What is it you want?" I asked, a little more annoyance slipped into my tone then i intended.

"I just...I...How are you such a thing?" Yvon asked looking and gesturing at Agra. This confused the Aggron morph. "I'm sorry? What are you trying to ask?"

"I'm asking, how such a being like you exists! How can a creature move with metal as it's skin!?" Yvon asked showing his confusion as to how Agra is able to even be here per say. This clicked in Agra's mind. "I'm from a different world entirely. Or what Will here would put it. 'A whole different bloody dimension!'" Agra said humorously at the end. "That is something i would say." I admitted with a very short and quiet chuckle.

"Yvon...have you ever heard of pokemon?" I asked kind of seriously. But with the blank look he gave me told me his answer. "You know? One of Nintendo's flagship games?" Agra gave me a look that i didn't notice as i spoke with the researcher

"I honestly have no clue what you're even speaking about…" Yvon said honestly.

"You're shitting me. Nothing, nothing at all?"

"I'm being honest here."

"Oh, bloody hell…" I groaned while taking off my glasses and pinching the bridge of my nose. _Well this is just fucking wonderful...how the hell am i going to explain this shit...wait...i wonder if i can get an internet connection._ I brought out my holo glove and brought up the browser function. _Let there be a connection…_ I repeated several times as i typed in a search for pokemon. I gave a relieved look as the search results popped up. I then furrowed my brows. _The fuck?_ I thought as i saw the weird results. _Who the fuck is Terrapole studio?_ I thought looking at my screen with a confused glare. _Dafuq is this!?_ I thought with more confused irritation.

Then a realization surfaced. After so i had a irritated look. _Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ Nintendo...the company that could survive several decades with there revenue! One of the main gaming companies, absorbed by a different company?! _WHAT THE ACTUAL UNLADEN FUCK OF THE NAME OF THE NINE WHORES OF HELL!?_ I thought with shock and anger.

"Oh fuck no. Oh fucking hell no…" I finally said aloud glaring at the screen. My comment confused both Agra and Yvon as they looked at me. Agra leaned over looking at my screen, reading it. "What…?" Agra mouthed while reading the statement. She knew of nintendo from me and my two friends when she was in her dimension, well she claimed it as her's because of me.

"So...Nintendo's dead…?" Agra asked shocked and confused.

"By whatever fucked up corporate means…sadly yes…" I replied finding this very difficult to believe.

"Well shit." Agra thought aloud as she looked at the screen.

"Indeed…" I agreed becoming sombered upon this fact.

" _Wait...couldn't you still check the images?_ " Psycho asked somewhat meekly.

" _Yes. Check and see._ " Vlad second.

 _Alright._ I thought as i did such. Surprisingly. There were images of the pokemon still. _I doubt there doing any fan art anymore._ I thought, thinking on how far into the future i was suspended into. I took solace upon knowing that the images still exist. I turned the screen to Yvon afterwards. "Well the pictures are still around." I said as i showed the european scientist. "Those are certainly odd creatures…" He commented as he looked at the pokemon displayed. Then he came across one that seemed familiar to the one sitting on the other side of the table from him. He looked at it with a somewhat confused look and pressed the image, enlarging the picture and showing some information. "You're...called an Aggron? This is intriguing. But you look so different then the image here…" Yvon commented looking from the picture to Agra and back. She smiled at the thought of the researchers surprise if he were to see her transition.

Agra looked at me with a look as if asking if she could show him. I shook my head holding up a hand and twirl said hand with an extended index finger referring to the rest of the camp, then doing a odd somewhat detestable face holding my hands like i was choking something with the shall shaking motion of said hands back and forth for a few moments. Agra nodded seeing that it would be a bad idea now. Granted she knew she could take all of them, none of there weapons could penetrate her hide.

"How can you be so different then these..."normal" Aggrons?" Yvon asked, still rather curious.

"It's a little thing i like to call Transitional Evolution." Agra mentioned with a somewhat proud smile.

I glanced at her with a raised brow. _Really now?_ I thought seeing it as decent name for the process.

"Transitional Evolution…?" Yvon repeated with a somewhat confused look. "Do you care to show me this...Transitional Evolution of yours?" Yvon asked, letting his scientific curiosity get the better of him.

Agra leaned over the table, then she said in a hushed tone. "If i do it here, everyone would go batshit."

This took a moment for Yvon to soak in the information. "That would present a problem…"

"Yes...and i don't feel like dealing with that situation." I said somewhat dryly as Agra sat back down.

"Nor do i." Agra commented in agreement.

Then Yvon asked a question out of the blue. "Do you know any places that hold any interest?"

Agra looked at the "little" european scientist with a confused expression. "Of what kind?" Agra replied.

"Scientific, mainly." Yvon said in kind.

I looked at him with a sudden curious and skeptical raised brow. "Geological? Military positions? Colonizing areas? Mining spots?" I listed off in a questioning tone.

"Mainly geological, some of it deciphering what minerals are here. And plotting a potential colony." Yvon explained. As i thought this through for a few moments, the idea of a colony didn't seem that good of an idea...let alone some asshats idea of a tourist resort being a possibility. Grantedly i was thinking ahead on the matter, regardless to the fact, they were bad ideas nonetheless.


End file.
